Twilight Moon
by PadawanCassy
Summary: What if Bella had a twin sister named Beth, mixed up in the supper natural world of vampires, weres, witches and more. This is the begining of her story. Completed!
1. Forks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight, Moonlight, True Blood or Underworld. I'm just borrowing them to play with and I'm not making any money off this. The only thing that is mine is my made up characters.**_

_**A/N: This is a little different, it's a odd mixture of Twilight, Moonlight, True Blood & a little of Underworld. So you've been given forewarned. Also all mistake are mine, so if you see one give me a heads up and I'll try and fix it before I post another chapter. An now without farther delay the story.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_(Chapter One)_**

In the town of Forks, the skies were filled with stormy grey clouds. As the Weatherman predicted a thunderstorm coming in that late evening, thankfully it hadn't reached the town yet. As a police car drove across the bridge that passed over a large river.

Inside the car was the police officer, Sheriff Charlie Swan and his second fourteen year old daughter Elisabeth, who like her twin Isabella, preferred to be called by the shorter version of her name instead of the longer version.

They were coming back from the airport in Port Angeles, after Beth had spent the past two weeks of her summer vacation in Phoenix, Arizonon. With her sister Bella and their harebrain mother Renée, who was not what you would call mature for her age, compared to her twin daughters.

Beth looked out the window of the car as they turned onto the road that lead into town, the trees that were passing the window were still green and full of leaves. Compared to the empty desert sand and the scorching heat, this was heaven. Beth had noticed her dad look out of the corner of his eyes at her before quickly turning his attention back to the road.

"So how was the trip?" Charlie asked curiously as he speeded down the street getting closer to town, a light rain was starting to fall.

"It was good...caught up with Bella and went shopping with her. They told me to say 'Hi', when I got back." Beth said cheerfully as she looked over at him, a slight flicker of emotions passed through his eyes as he nodded his head. "So Dad? How was your two weeks?"

"It was alright. I went fishing with Billy and Waylon." Charlie answered, but not a cheerfully as Beth had, as they continued to speed down the road. Billy Black and Waylon were two of her father's best friends. She had known them her whole life and spent most of her early childhood around Billy Black's kids, whether it was Jacob Billy's youngest or one of Jake's older sisters.

The rain was finally starting to pick up as they came closer to town, but it wasn't until they had passed the Forks' sigh, that the lightening skittered across the sky. A deep rumble echoed out, causing Beth to sigh quietly as she leaned her head back against the passenger's side of the seat. While Charlie started to slow down as they came into the town limits.

Forks was not a big town, but it wasn't small one either with the population of 3,120 people it was kind of cozy in a small town kind of way. Stopping at the first intersection with a red light, Beth looked out the rain stricken windows at the buildings, were all different shapes and sizes. They weren't like the pale colored buildings in Phoenix that held no warmth, like these ones did. But maybe that was because she had grown up here in Forks for the most of her short life, instead of down in Phoenix like her twin.

Closing her eyes slowly, Beth could still see the sad look on her twin's face as she hugged her good-bye before boarding the plane back to Forks. Prying her eyes open Beth looked down and smiled at the small cactus plant that Bella had given her as she was leaving. Which at some point Beth swore she was going to get it confiscated. Because she didn't know if it was actually legal to take it on the plane. Thankfully the flight went on without a hitch. As she gazed out the window she realized that she was nearly home as she noticed they had just passed her friend Angela's house.

"Hey Dad? How many more years do I have to wait, until I can have my own car?" Beth asked innocently out of the blue. Hoping to turn her father's attention off of brooding, peeking out of the corner of her eye. Beth noticed his eyes were sparkling with humor before he started smirking.

Couple of months...if you careful. Why Bessie are you getting bored of me?" Charlie joked as he gently nudged Beth in the shoulder with his elbow.

"_Dad..._why must you call me that _name_?" Beth groaned making her father chuckled as they pulled into their driveway. "And why would you think, I'm getting bored of you? We do stuff all the time."

"Not unless, you're counting the fishing trip last month as one of them, Bessie?" Charlie chuckled again as Beth made a funny face while staring at him in annoyance.

"_One_...I wasn't counting the fishing trip, because all I did was end up in a bout with you, Billy and Jake. Getting slapped by fishes as they were yanked out of the water. Remember what happened to my school book?" Beth reminded him as he started to snicker at her.

"I'm glad you find that _so_ funny, Dad." Beth scoffed as Charlie turned the car off before opening the door. "Mrs. Stone didn't think so ans she didn't even believe me when I told her a fish knocked it out of my hands." Beth grumbled as he father tried to hid his laughter by coughing. "Yeah _very_ humorous Dad."

"Sorry Beth. I know your teacher doesn't share the same humor as the rest of us normal folk...but it was funny." Charlie smiled broadly, as he popped the trunk before following Beth who was standing in front of it. "You have got to admit that?"

"Yeah...Dad, it was really _funny _until I got a weeks worth of detention for it." Beth grumbled as she grabbed her suitcase and her backpack from inside the trunk. While leaving the other suitcases Renée had bought her along with a whole bunch of clothes, for her father to get as she started off towards the house.

The house in subject was a warm looking white two story house with brown trimmings on the edges, the house stood in front of a small front yard that was filled with trees. The only one that stood out of all the trees was a really old oak tree that towered over the police car and a side of the house. The only reason that it stood out was because Beth feared that it would one day fall onto the side of the house of crush the police car. When they had a really bad thunder storm.

Pushing the door open, Beth stepped into the hallway that was right next to the stairs and lead into the kitchen. The inside of the house was like the outside, it was painted warm white with brown trimmings on the edges. Light brown curtains with dark brown vines embroidered on them hung on all the windows, while next to the door up against the wall was a coat stand with coats and boot hanging off of it.

On the walls leading around into the dinning room was pictures, some of them where when Bella came to visit for the summer and it would be the three of them would be doing something fun. Or it was just of her and Bella doing something unaware of their father having a camera in his possession at the time. Only a few of them where of the whole Swan family before Renée left. While the rest of them were either pictures of Beth with her friends, mostly Angela or Jake, or where of her and Charlie doing something together.

Beth looked over her shoulder at her dad as he lugged the heavy suit case in through the door, before looking up at her as she shook her head. Charlie frowned, "What?"

"Just that I have a mother that is fascinated with clothes and thought for some ungodly reason, that I didn't have ant summer clothes at home." Beth answered causing Charlie to roll his eyes before he prodded her in the side with a suitcase to move up the stairs.

The upstairs matched the downstairs of the house in nearly every way, from the color right down to pictures on the walls. As Beth lead the way to her room, which Bella usually stayed in as well when she visited The door was left ajar as Beth walked in. The walls were a forest green, which most of it was covered up by something or a poster of one of Beth's favorite movies. A computer desk sat in a corner of the room, while a full size bunk bed sat in the middle of the room with a nightstand and a few selves surrounding it. Green curtains with the similar vine pattern embroidered on it as the ones down stairs, hung up in the windows.

Beth dumped her luggage onto her bed, while still holding onto her little cactus plant. Hearing a soft sigh of relief came from her dad as Beth turned around to see Charlie setting the heavy suitcases down beside her dresser. He looked around the room to make sure everything was in order before he nodding his head and make his escape downstairs leaving Beth to unpack.

"Thank god, he doesn't hover like Renée!" Beth thought out loud as she set her cactus plant down onto her computer desk before turning towards her luggage.

The truth was even after spending two weeks with her mother, Beth didn't feel any closer to Renée then she did before going. And that was even after spending her summers down there since she turned twelve. That in its self was another story for a different time.

Beth unpacked her clothes she brought with her on the trip, she carefully put them back in her dresser and closet before pulling the clothes Renée decided were suitable for wearing out in public. Which Beth found really annoying because quite a bit of what her mother found, she wouldn't be caught dead in. Especial in front of her father for that matter. Thankfully when Renée wasn't looking, Beth and Bella would switch them with different clothes that didn't bug Beth as much as the other clothes did.

It was weird how Bella and her shared the same fashion, same taste in music and in movies. The only thing they didn't share was the same views in books and that was fine with Beth, because twins weren't supposed to like the same things. At lest that was what people had told her anyways.

Pulling out the last article of clothes out of the suitcases, Beth held up the dark blue shirt, that Bella had picked out of a pile of clothes that Renée had come back with, and put it on a hanger and inside her closet. With the rest of clothes except for the blue jeans, which lived in the dresser, put away Beth grabbed up the suitcases and stuffed the underneath her bed before putting her backpack up on the hanger that was right next to her door.

Taking one last looked around the room, Beth shut the door and slipped down stairs. The sound of the television greeted her as she entered the hallway, turning into the kitchen Beth felt her side start to vibrate as he cell phone went off. Pulling it off of it's holder, Beth walked into the kitchen as she opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie! Just calling to make sure you made it home." Bella greeted, "Mom's freaking out because you didn't call after getting off the plane. Bella added sarcastically over the line as Beth strolled over to the refrigerator before opening it.

"Thanks Bells, tell her I'm home safe and sound. The trip wasn't that bad, except for the fact, that I kept thinking throughout the whole trip. That I was going to get the little cactus plant, you gave me, confiscated." Beth laughed as she pulled out a soda before closing the fridge, Bella chuckled over the line.

"Sorry...I forgot to mention that they wouldn't bother you about it. So what did Charlie say to all of the clothes?" Bella asked as Beth shrugged before opening her soda.

It had been like this for years, since Bella and her had been visiting each other. They had stopped referring to their opposite parent as mom or dad and just went with their name. Thankfully both girls had enough common sense not to call their mother or father by the birth name instead of mom or dad, when in their presence.

"Not much, other then it was heavy and he rolled his eyes. When I told him, Renée didn't like my clothes that I brought with me." Beth said annoyed, as s rumble of thunder echoed out, making Beth flinch as she watched the windows shake.

"Hey Bessie? Was that thunder, I heard?" Bella asked curiously.

Beth groaned at the name as she closed her eyes, while pressing the cold soda can to her temple. "_Yes_...it was thunder, it started to rain when I got home and _why_ does everyone call me that ungodly _name_?" Beth grumbled as Bella laughed over the line.

"Because it bugs you and it's funny to see your face all scrunched up." Bella teased as Charlie walked into the kitchen, heading towards the fridge. Which was right next to the sink where Beth was leaning against with her eyes closed.

"Bells?" Charlie guessed as Beth just nodded her head. "I take it she's picking on you?"

"Uh-uh." Beth opened her eyes as Charlie pulled a beer out and cracked it open.

"Good! You need someone to pick on you more often." He smirked as he took a slurp of his beer.

"_Dad_!" Beth complained as Bella's laughter echoed through the line, after hearing what he had said.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called out towards the phone before walking out of the kitchen.

"You heard that right?" Beth asked as she narrowed her eyes at her dad as he slipped out of her sight.

"Yeah...I did and he's right. You do need picked on more often." Bella teased over the line making Beth roll her eyes.

"_Jeez_...thanks Bells! You're a _big _help." Beth said sarcastically before taking a sip of her soda. Another crack of thunder echoed out making the lights flicker off and on before they went back to being calm. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Renée that the flight was alright and please for the sake of god, don't mention anything about the plant confiscating thing. She'll probably just freak out or something the next time I visit." Beth added as more lightening flashed passed the windows.

"I'll make sure to tell her and I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye Bessie!" Bella replied humorously over the line as the lights flickered again.

"Yeah bye Bells!" Beth bid before pressing the end call button.

"Stupid lightening." Beth grumbled as she started to look through the cupboards for something to eat, while causally taking a sip from her soda as she went.

"_Man_, it's going to be a long night." Beth sighed as the lights went out.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**


	2. Back Home

_**Disclaimer: The same as on the first chapter.**_

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I wanted to thank you for your reviews and for reading. Also this story is about Beth not Bella, sad to say. I couldn't find an OC tag on the list of characters, so her name with have too do until I can find something else. Also this chapter was inspired by the scoring of True Blood and any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. Now without farther delay I present the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Chapter Two)**

The morning sun had risen in north as the dew was starting to seep into the ground; the night storm had cause power outages through out the counties as Beth slowly woke up to be greeted by the sound of birds singing.

"Only a bird would have something to sing about this early in the damn morning." Beth complained.

As she slowly crawled out from under her warm covers, the morning air still had a chill to it as Beth stood up from her bed. Like Bella, Beth sadly inherited the klutzy gene from her father. Which caused for chaotic results when she wasn't careful. Especially when Beth wasn't quite awake as she would like to be, but thankfully she wasn't as bad as Bella.

Unfortunately, Beth didn't notice that the sheets were tangled around her legs, as she stood up from bed. Grabbing the side of her desk before she tripped, Beth stumbled before looking down at the offending sheets wrapped around her legs.

"Stupid, damn evil sheets from _hell_!" Beth hissed as she through them back onto her bed. For once Beth was thankful she wasn't like her twin, because Bella would have broken her leg or some other bone if she had been tangled up in these sheets and Beth know it. Because it happened the last summer Bella spent here in Forks.

Pulling her attention back from her memories, Beth turned and headed towards her closet. Which wasn't as big as her mother's or Bella's, but it was big enough for her. Truth be told, Beth never really cared about shopping. Yeah she had gone shopping with Angela and Jessica a couple of times in Port Angeles, but she never bought a bunch of clothes. Well at lest not the amount of clothes her mother had and as for Bella, well she wasn't that trilled about clothes and shopping either. Which meant that most of the clothes that were in her closet right now were from her mother.

Pulling out a dark green long sleeved shirt and light blue blouse. Beth looked at them both closely, before walking over towards the mirror and holding each one in turn up to her neck. The blue one just didn't have what she was looking for and the green one was just too dark for her tastes, looking back over at the closet Beth spotted a light brown sleeved shirt she had token with her to Phoenix. Pulling that out and looking in the mirror Beth grabbed a pair of blue jeans and her stuff before heading towards the bathroom.

After a twenty minutes, Beth emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean and dressed, with her hair wrapped in a towel; seeing as she forgot her hairbrush before going in. Beth grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair until she got all of the knots and tangles out before putting up in a ponytail and throwing the brush into the bed. Climbing down the stairs, Beth called out a good morning bur nothing happened.

Charlie was no where in sight, as Beth entered the kitchen she didn't even see the note stuck to the fridge with a homemade magnet that looked like a fish that she had made in second grade. Until she opened the door and went looking for something to eat besides cereal. Which was the only thing Bella eat in the morning when Beth visit or visa versa. Mostly because Renée never learned how to cook, which thankfully Charlie did considering he had years to prefect it.

Pulling the note off the fridge and looking down at it, Beth read the note quickly:

_Hey Bess,_

_I had to go into the office early today, and I didn't want to wake you since you had a long trip home. I probably won't be home until late, so order a pizza. I left some money on the table. I'll see you late on tonight._

_Dad_

Looking over at the table, sure enough there was a twenty and a five, lying on top of the key's dish. Beth folded the note and placed it next to the key's dish before digging back into the fridge for something to eat. Unfortunately fate had other plans as the phone started to ring, causing Beth to stop as she pulled out a small bowl of fruit salad her dad had been given by Mrs. Helen who lived down the street.

Setting the bowl down, Beth picked up the phone hoping it was Angela; instead she got a telemarketer.

"Hi, would you like to try our new?" Sadly the telemarketer didn't get the chance to finish as Beth hung the phone up before going back to the bowl of fruit salad. That wouldn't see daylight tomorrow.

"_Sorry_, but I'm not buying Mr. Telemarketer-man. For I have yummy fruit salad and 7up!" Beth said dramatically as she grabbed a fork from the draw before sticking it in her mouth and grabbing a can of 7up from the fridge. Dancing weirdly over towards the table, Beth set the bowl and can of soda down first before taking the fork out of her mouth as she sat down to enjoy her breakfast.

Thankfully as Beth was finishing off the salad not one person called, looking over at the phone as if to dare it to ring. Beth popped the last strawberry into her mouth, snatching up the bowl and fork. Beth placed them into the sink before washing them; her cell had other plans as the sound of it going off echoed down into the kitchen from her room.

"Shit! Why must people call me? When I am busy?" Beth quickly turned off the water before dashing up the stairs three at a time, which for her was dangerous enough without breaking any of her bones. Barging into her room as if the house was on fire, Beth looked around for her cell until she spotted it next to her computer. Grabbing it up, Beth pressed the call button before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beth, how was Phoenix?" ask her best friend Angela, Beth sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

"It was good. I got to spend a bunch of time with Bella, and went shopping with her and Renée. So I have more clothes then I did before. Anyways, how's everything around here been; since I have been absent?" Beth inquired as she waited for Angela to give her a short version of the scoop, she would probably hear more from Jessica after school was back in.

"Not much, your dad busted Mike and Tyler sticking a bag of flaming dog shit on Mrs. Stone's doorstep and got grounded for two weeks. Jessica got her hair cute short and has highlights. And that's about it. So what are you up too?"

"Finishing washing up my breakfast dishes." Beth said plainly as she climbed down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "The same boring normal thing, by any chance did you power go out last night?" Beth asked as she put the bowel the fruit salad had been in on the other side of the counter.

"No, but it flickered like crazy. The cherry tree over at Mary's house got hit by lightening last night; it hit the electricity line and her mom's car. Luckily they were all inside when it happen." Angela said dauntingly, raising an eyebrow Beth picked up the fork and glass. Beth balanced them both in one hand as she opened the cupboard.

"I bet their insurance bill is going to be huge." Beth answered enthusiastically.

"Thankfully they have insurance. I have to go my mom wants on the phone. She has to call my Aunt Anna, something about my cousin's wedding next month. So I'll talk to you late on." Angela said quickly as her mother's voice rang through the phone line. "Bye Lizzie!"

"Bye Angie," Beth bided before she flipped the lid shut and finished but the last dish away.

Putting the cell phone in her back pocket, Beth looked around the kitchen before walking out and into the hallway. Passing a few picture of her and Angela, Beth stopped at the picture of her and Jake. When they had a mud fight at his house and her dad had taken a picture of it as blackmail or something. She honestly didn't find it funny, but he had an odd sense of humor which he had passed onto his children.

And then it hit her….she forgot to call Jake!

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	3. Out of the Coffin

_**Disclaimer: The same as the on the first chapter.**_

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Any mistakes are mine, so if you see any give me a heads up. Also if you have any questions don't be afeard to ask.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Chapter Three)**

It was passed seven that evening as Beth was sitting on the couch with a veggie lover's pizza on the coffee table and a 7up in hand. She was watching television, which was on the news, because she didn't feel like changing it. She was in a great mood after getting off the phone with Jake, they had spent nearly four hours, talking and laughing at the stuff she had done in Phoenix with Bella.

Beth smiled at the thought of Jake calling her mother nutcase, he really didn't know the half of it. Taking a bit of her pizza Beth watch the reporter as he was talking apparently something big had happened in the world while she wasn't paying any attention.

"_As the synthesized blood called True Blood has come out."_ said the reporter, as Beth frowned in mid-bit. "_So have the Vampires!"_

Beth stopped at that and looked at the screen in shock, what had he just said. Vampires weren't really…were they? Setting her pizza down Beth looked at the television screen and listened to the reporter as he went on a spill about the vampires' coming out of their coffins.

"_Ms. Donovan, why has the vampire community come out now after all this time?"_ asked the reporter nosily.

The woman he was talking to was pale and quite beautiful, with a heart shaped face and glossy brown hair, that was in a bun at the back of her head. Ms. Donovan looked like a normal person in a tan business suit. It wasn't until Beth had seen her smile that she realize she was wrong. A pair of very sharp and very white fangs appeared in her mouth, before they disappear from view.

"_Because nothing likes to remain in the dark forever."_ Ms. Donovan said sweetly in a southern accent, as she sat in front of the camera.

Beth frowned as she leaned back into the couch and folded her arms around herself. When in the hell had this all happened? Searching her brain, Beth tried to remember if there had been anything on the television in Phoenix…but no they hadn't watched any when she had visited because Bella wanted to spend time with her. Looking back over at the television screen at Ms. Donovan, Beth shook her head. A lot can change in a two weeks, when you're not paying any attention to the world. Picking up her pizza Beth went back to eating and shook her head again.

"I wonder how Dad's going to take this?" Beth wondered out loud as she continued to watch the news.

Beth woke up the next morning, similar to the day before with the sheets trying to kill her. Stumbling down the stairs and into the hallway to find Charlie staring at the television in shock. His cup of coffee sat in his hands cold from being forgotten as he stared at the television in awe.

'Yup! That went well.' Beth thought as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some plain Cheerios from the cupboard.

She was just sitting down when Charlie came into the kitchen, his face was blank, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. A swirl of emotions were swimming in his eyes as he dumped his cold coffee down the sink before getting another cup of it.

"I see you saw the news?" Beth said uncomfortable as she poured milk into her bowl. Charlie looked over at her and nodded before sitting across from her.

"When did you see it?" Charlie asked curiously as he nursed his second cup of coffee.

"Last night on news, it was kind of shocking." Beth answered as she played with her cereal with her spoon. "It was kind of weird…they look just like us…yet their different. It's kind of neat, hopefully people won't start freaking out and do something stupid." Beth added as she scooped up a spoonful of cereal and ate it.

Charlie looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head while will smiling at her. Beth knew he was worried about it all, whether it was the whole vampires coming out of the coffin thing or the crazies that would follow. But she had a odd feeling that it was more about her safety then anything.

Smiling back at him, Beth went on eating as Charlie sipped on his coffee. It was like that the whole time, until the phone ringed making both Beth and Charlie jump a little. Charlie was the one to answer it, thankfully it was Renée he was talking too or Beth would have been trying to calm her mother down. Instead it was Waylon, it was easy to tell because of the way Charlie was talking on the phone.

Beth smiled as she picked up her bowl and spoon and put them in the sink before grabbing the milk and sticking it back into the fridge. Charlie watched her as he was listening to Waylon talk, with a frown married to his face.

"Hold on Waylon." Charlie said as he turned his attention to Beth, who was washing her dishes. "Will you be alright on your own? Waylon wants me to go fishing with him and Billy on La Push."

"Yeah, that no problem." Beth smiled as she whipped her hands on the drying towel. While Charlie looked at her oddly. "I was thinking about going to the library. I've got my bike, so no worries." Beth added cheerfully.

Charlie looked at her for a moment more oddly before nodding, as he went back to talking to Waylon. "Yeah sure I'll met you over at Billy's."

Beth walked out of the kitchen and back up stairs, before Charlie finished the sentence. Walking into her room, Beth grabbed the sheets off the floor and trough them onto her bed before turning towards her dresser. Pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a blouse to go over it. Beth grabbed a few more items before disappearing into the bathroom.

When she came back she was dress and was looking for a pair of socks, when Charlie stopped at her door and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had a worried look on his face as Beth stopped looking and looked up at him.

"What's up, Dad?"

"The sky, last I knew…hell I don't even know about that anymore." Charlie said uncertain as he came in and sat down on her bed. Beth got up and sat down next to him as he pulled her into a side hug and kissed the side of her head.

"You worried?" Beth asked cautiously as she leaned against him.

"A little…Beth. I don't know what has gotten into people lately." Charlie sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "This whole vampire thing…scares me. Makes me think what other crazies are out there, that we don't know about?"

"I don't know to be honest with you, but I'm not worried. What will come, will come and there isn't anything you or I can do about it. We just have to be careful." Beth said quoting her dead grandmother who always said stuff deep like that.

"Wow…that was kind of deep. Channeling your grandmother are you, Bessie?" Charlie teased as he relaxed.

"Yup! And she says to eat your green veggies too." Beth said smartass-of-ly as Charlie pocked her in the ribs, making her laugh. "Go fishing and forget about the whole vampire thing for the day and have fun. I mean it, Dad. I'll be fine." Beth added seriously.

"Alright." Charlie agreed before kissing her head again as he hugged her and getting up. "I'll try and be back before six. If I'm not there money in the jar."

"_Dad_, don't worry. I'll find something to eat, I can cook you know." Beth smiled as he shook his head. Charlie kissed the top of her head again and walked out of the room, leaving Beth sitting on her bed smiling.

"Now where…oh…where could my sock have gone?" Beth sang to herself as she looked around the room.

After a few minute of fruitless pursuit, Beth gave up and went to her dresser. Opening the bottom draw, there was a mismatch of thing from socks to gloves. Pulling out a pair of socks that matched Beth slipped them on along with her shoes and went to her desk. Plucking her cell phone off it's charger, she grabbed her backpack off the hook and went downstairs.

Charlie was already downstairs with his fishing poles and his tackle box in hand, grabbing the door for him. Beth stepped out of the way as he went outside to the police car, following him out Beth walked over to the garage and pulled out her old ten speed. It was old, but it didn't have any rust on it. So she didn't care if it looked odd, just as long as it got her to where she wanted too go.

Charlie smiled at her as she pushed it out of the garage, backpack was over her shoulders, so it wouldn't fall off during the trip. Beth stopped at the police car as Charlie stuck his poles and tackle box in.

"I have my cell on me, if you need me. Okay, Dad?" Beth said as she mounted her bike.

"Alright, I'll see you late." Charlie nodded.

"Okay, be careful and have fun." Beth said meaningful as she stepped off.

"Always am." Charlie said as he waved her off as she started to pedal down the street.

Beth was nearly to the center of town, when the sun came out from behind the clouds. The birds were sing and the sweet smell of the flowers nearby greeted her as she passed them. Pedaling down the street, she coasted down a smaller hill until she came to the stop light. Thankfully it was green, so she just passed through it as she passed a few cars on the way.

The Forks' library was a old two story red brick building, built in the mid-nineteenth century. When the town was built, it was square shaped with round wooden window in it. The stories of the building were split up into three categories, the basement was the children's section, the first floor was the teen's section and the computer area. While the adults' was on the second floor along with the genealogical area.

Beth stopped and put her bike into the bike gate before climbing the stone steps, that lead up to the wooden door that had glass panels in the top half of it. Beth opened the old door and went in, the smell of lavender and mint hit her as she walked in. Mrs. Coolie always had dried lavender and mint hanging around the place. Mostly in places you couldn't see it, because she didn't want the place to smell like old moldy book. Beth could blame her as she stepped passed the alarm detector, that was a joke to be honest with her. But Mr. Rook wanted it, so the evil children of the town wouldn't steal _his_ precious books, which were actually the town's.

"Hello Mrs. Coolie." Beth greeted the middle aged librarian as she passed the checkout counter.

"Hello, Beth. How are you today?" Mrs. Coolie greeted with a friendly smile on her face.

"Alright, considering the news that was on the TV the morning and last night." Beth answered as she walked over towards the counter and stopped at the edge of it.

"Ah yes, the vampires coming out of their coffins." Mrs. Coolie said understandingly as she passed a book underneath the scanner. "It was a bit of a shock, but I always believed in the supper natural. So it wasn't that bad for me. I can't say for the rest of the town though."

"Really? What kind of things?" Beth asked curiously as she leaned against the counter on her elbows.

"Oh…there a whole bunch of things out there, dear. There shape-shifters, a fairies, werewolves. I could go on and on, but I doubt it would do you any good. When there is tons of books and articles, you could find here in the library to help you. Instead of the drabbling of a old woman." Mrs. Coolie added teasingly as she smiled at Beth.

"Maybe…but you make it sound more exciting, then a book or article does." Beth said honestly as Mrs. Coolie blushed.

"Now dear, you're just being a flatter." Mrs. Coolie teased as Beth shrugged innocently. "Try the computer over there, maybe you'll find something."

"I will, thank you. You're probably the only person, I will met that won't freak out about vamps being real." Beth said as she walked into the computer area.

"Why is that dear? They have a right to life, just as much as we do. Plus they were once human, like us." Mrs. Coolie said honestly as she come from behind the desk with a pile of book and into the teen area.

"Yeah, but others won't see that." Beth replied as she pocked at the mouse with her finger making the screen come up.

"Possibly dear, but it doesn't hurt to defend them. Who knows one day, you might me one." Mrs. Coolie said as she started to put books away. "Imagine meeting Dracula or one of those other vampires like Angel in a restaurant!"

"Isn't Angel a made up character?" Beth asked as she looked over at Mrs. Coolie.

"You never know, young lady." Mrs. Coolie said mysteriously making Beth smile widen. "How do you know if he wasn't real?"

"Don't." Beth admitted as she docked her head down towards the computer. "But it would be cool to met a vampire, a little scary…but cool none the less." Beth thought out loud as she started searching for stuff on the web.

Mrs. Coolie smiled at Beth as she went back to putting books back in their places, while humming a soft tune under her breath as she went. They were the only ones in the library, as Beth searched for stuff, finally she found a pod-cased of a interview that had been taken day ago with a vampire.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Beth mused to herself as Mrs. Coolie smiled from behind a bookcase as she passed by. "Let there be vampires and stuff." Beth added trying for a impression of Buffy.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading._**


	4. Of Deaths & Turnings

**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter.**

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long, I've been kind of busy. All mistakes are mine, so if you see one give me a heads up and I'll fix it.**_

* * *

**(Chapter Four)**

A year later,

It was raining and it was coming down so heavily and hard that Beth wasn't sure if it was just raining or if it was hail coming down from the skies. Lightening flashed over the clouds as she stared up at them, the ground was muddy and soft. As she laid there still to the world, the smell of smoke filled her nostrils and made her eyes water, as she laid there bleeding and dazed.

She knew she was dieing the hole in her side was bad, but the world seemed to stop for the moment as she laid there. Beth had tried to move her head around to see better, but it was no use. She could see Bella or her dad and the world was slowly starting to turn black, but not soon enough for her liking as a figure approached her.

"Well…hello there, my treat!" sneered the figure, his shoulder length dirty blonde hair was a mess, mixed with blood and dirt as he gazed down at her. He was wearing jeans and her dad's coat, with little trinkets hanging of his belt, as he stood there bare footed. "Ready for some _fun_?"

"Fuck you!" Beth snarled as she gasped, her eyes focused on the man before her as another voice spoke up.

"Apparently she doesn't like you, James!" said the voice from behind Beth. The man named James snapped up right and hissed as he glared over passed Beth, he was slowly backing up.

"James, you have a choice. You come with us or I can take you by force." A new voice spoke up menacing as two men appeared out of the smoke, Beth coughed as she gasped in pain.

"Really Godric! The Viking has no jurisdiction here!" James growled out as he moved back from Beth, but another person appeared cutting off any retreat James may have had in mind. While the Viking as James had called him, stepped closer to Beth and looked down at her before looking back up at James.

"Why did you kill them?" Godric asked curiously in a low tone.

"Because the girls tasted sweet like honey and they were good sport unlike their dad. He was no fun at all." James laughed as the Viking kneeled down beside Beth.

Beth looked up at him with a stony expression; his eyes were a cold blue as he stared down into hers as if looking into her soul. Beth coughed again and winced as her gasped for air, while a little bit of blood pour out of the corner of her mouth. Godric looked back over towards them before snapping his attention back towards James as he charged them.

A horrifying and inhuman scream pierce the air as Beth closed her eyes, a thud and silence met her ears as she laid there. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as she felt something hard and cold touch her face. Looking up Beth eyes met the icy blue eyes of the Viking's as he whipped away her tears. Godric who was standing closer frowned at him.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Godric asked annoyed as he stopped next to the Viking.

The Viking answered but in a strange langauge that Beth didn't know as he gentle whipped away another tear from her cheek. Godric answered back in the same langauge as he looked down at Beth before stepping back and disappearing from view. The Viking leaned down closer to Beth's face until they were about an inch apart.

"Do you want to die or be reborn into a whole new world?" He asked softly in a tone that was calming, as he gently pushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

Beth looked at him oddly. "W-What do you mean?"

"I am giving you the chance to become something else…too live a new life. I'll be your father, your brother and your companion. I will teach you everything I know." He said passionately in a low voice as Beth coughed as more blood came up through her mouth.

"I don't want to die." Beth whispered so low that she could hardly hear it herself as she closed her eyes, but the Viking did and nodded.

As if everything stopped completely in the world, Beth's eyes flew open as she felt pain in her neck, looking down all she could see was long gleaming light blonde hair. Quickly the world faded from her view and the pain stopped as liquid was being poured down her mouth.

Then it all went silent and the world was plunged into darkness.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

Two hours earlier,

Beth was beyond pissed, she was fuming. Out of all the things Renée had pulled in her and Bella's life this topped it…big time!

Sitting underneath a palm tree that gave an enough shade for both of the girls that were sitting under it. Beth looked over at Bella, who was stabbing at her ice cream with her plastic spoon.

Both of them including Charlie and Renée had come down to Dallas, Taxes for their cousin Daisy's wedding, which was happening that weekend. So they had all decided a month ago to all go down and spend a week down in Dallas visiting family and the go to the wedding before going home.

Charlie had gone fishing with some the guys, leaving the twins with their mother for some 'girl time'. Unfortunately Renée had other 'plans' as she dropped them off at the mall and told them both that she had to go do some errands and she would be back to pick them up. Giving them her credit card and a hundred dollars in paper money, she left them and drove off into the busy traffic.

That had been four hours ago…and Charlie did have his cell phone on him and Renée wasn't picking her's up. Beth glared at the cell phone before placing it back onto its clip and went back to staring at the people passing by.

"This sucks!" Beth said out loud as she was thinking it, snapping Bella from her thoughts as she looked over at Beth.

"Yeah…" Bella agreed as she pushed the melting ice cream away.

"You want to go do something?" Beth asked as she leaned back against the wooden chair she was sitting in.

"Like what?" Bella inquired as she looked over at Beth curiously, while crossing her wrist over the other as she leaned against the table.

"Well…we could…um…I doubt know. Go to a movie? Go do something other than sit here and wait!" Beth shrugged as racked her brain trying to think of something.

Meanwhile two people dressed nicely came over to them, the first one was a woman with blonde, that by the looks of it not naturally. While the man that was beside her was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, they both were wearing the Sunday best, Beth thought as she eyed them cautiously. Her cousin Jean would have called them bible-thumpers if she had been there, but thankfully she wasn't.

"Hello there, my name is Anne and this is Tom. We're from the Fellowship of the Sun and we want to spread our gospel." The blonde woman said in a sweet southern accent as Tom who was behind her smiled at them both.

Putting on her best fake smile and taking the pamphlet from Anne, Beth shared a glance with Bella as she was being given one by Tom. Their eyes met and as if the same though passed through their minds, Bella nodded.

It was time to get the hell out of here!

Bella started talking to the pair diverting their attention away from Beth as she pulled out her cell and started to text. Knowing that their 'mother' was not going to pick up her phone and their dad didn't have his. There was only one person she knew that would come and get them, even if she was busy and that was Jean!

Beth typed the address of where they were and told Jean to come and get them as quick as she could. Quickly hiding her cell from view, the pair turned to Beth and smiled before continuing on.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. Thanks for the pamphlets." Beth said rudely interrupting Anne as she motioned for Bella to get up before shaking Tom's hand and Anne's.

"Yeah, thanks." Bella said while shaking Tom's hand.

"Oh…do you have too…" Anne started, but Beth interrupted again.

"Yes…we'll pray for your cause." Beth lied over her shoulder as Bella dumped her ice cream into the trash can nearby. "May God be with you and good-bye?" Beth added dramatically as she moved quickly into a crowd with Bella hot on her heels. Sadly the pair didn't seem to get it as Anne continued to preach her gospel; it wasn't until they had disappeared from view that Beth quiet looking over her shoulder. Dashing over towards an empty, but shaded area of the mall Beth stopped and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

Beth opened them and shared a glance with Bella before they both busting out laughing. They were holding their sides when Beth's cell started to vibrate, whipping the tears from her eyes. Beth snatched it off its clip and answered it.

"Hello, you've reach the offices of Keller and Keller. How can I help you?" Beth said in a fake southern voice.

"Bullshit…girl! That trick won't work on me. Where are you?" Jean asked humorously as she clearly found what Beth had said to be funny.

"We at the Mall, off of the main drag. Could you come and pick us up, we already been cornered by a pair of bible-thumpers…" Beth said putting Jean of the speaker.

"What were they about?" Jean asked curiously.

"Something about the Fellowship of the S…" Bella didn't get to finish as Jean screeched like a parrot.

"WHAT! Beth, you and Bells, stay right where you're at. I'm comin' and if those people come near ya. Avoid them…papa said they're on about vampires and that there no good to come from them lot." Jean warned, as Beth and Bella looked at one another.

"Alright, we'll meet you out front." Beth agreed.

"Just don't speed or you'll get a ticket!" Bella added.

"Will do, see ya at the front." Jean said calmly before hanging up.

Looked at each other Bella and Beth walked out of their hiding spot and went through the crowds towards the front. Tom and Anne were a little ways away from the front door, when Beth and Bella made it passed them without being noticed. Sighing when she and Bella had found a spot out front out of the sun, Beth waited for a similar red convertible to appear and it wasn't long.

Bella had tapped her on the shoulder, when Jean pulled up to the curb with the roof down on the car. She waved them over and they both dashed for the car, not looking back towards the crowds behind them. It wasn't until they were seated the Jean turned off onto the road and was cruising through traffic with the wind blowing in their hair.

"So, how did two young things like you end up at the Mall alone without a ride?" Jean asked cheerfully while trying to impersonate some actor.

"Our mother ditched us." Beth said bluntly making Bella frown. "And we couldn't get a hold of her and Dad doesn't have his cell on him at the moment because he's fishing." Beth added.

"Ah and dear cousiny Jean comes to the rescue!" Jean said still cheerful, "Oh well, why don't we go do something fun?"

"Like what?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well…how about I show you around town and we'll stop at a few of my favorite places before heading back home." Jean said as she passed through a yellow light.

"Alright." Beth agreed.

An hour in a half later Beth, Bella and Jean pulled up into drive of Jean's house. Where standing on the porch was Charlie and Renée, who looked like she had come from a party. Frowning Beth opened the door as Jean turned off the car and stepped out onto the cement driveway.

Bella followed shortly after along with Jean, who was caring a couple of bags in her hands along with her purse. They didn't even make it to the porch when Renée gasped dramatically. Charlie was ignoring her as he stepped off the porch and stopped in front of them.

"Where in the hell, where you two?" Charlie snapped as he glared down at them.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked cautiously.

"You two disappeared on your mother, that's what I mean." Charlie glared at Beth as she was getting pissed off by the minute.

"No we didn't! She left us at the Mall for four hours and then we got ambushed by some people from the Fellowship of the Sun and I called Jean to come and pick us up. And we have spent the last hour in a half hanging out with her." Beth ranted angrily at Charlie who looked over at Jean.

"Is this true?" Charlie demanded.

"Yes…I picked them both up at the Mall and they've been with me since." Jean answered coolly.

Charlie turned towards Renée with a blank face as he did this Beth caught sight of his eyes; they were dark and filled with fire as he looked over at her. A frown was married to his face as he looked over to Renée before speaking again.

"Renée where were you?" He asked coolly as he hid the rage building up in his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I went and parked the car and when I got to the door they were gone." Renée lied as Bella stared at her in disbelief.

"No you didn't!" Bella cried out looking outraged at her mother. "You fucking gave us your goddamn credit card and a hundred dollars and left us there!"

"Isabella Swan! You watch your langauge!" Renée scolded, as something caught Charlie's attention.

"Renée what is that on your neck?" Charlie asked, but before she could answer. He had stepped beside her a pulled her blouse's neckline back to reveal to bite mark.

"I can't believe you!" Bella cried outraged.

"You ditch us Mall and go play fangbanner with a vampire." Beth snapped as Charlie stepped back from Renée.

"You blame our daughter for nothing to keep this from me. How can I even trust you with Bella, if you're going to get caught up in this vampire frenzy?" Charlie said coldly as he looked over at both Bella and Beth. "Go get your thing Isabella, your going back with us."

"Jean? Thank you for picking them up." Charlie said as he turned away from Renée, who was staring at him like a fish with her mouth open. "And don't!" he said warningly to Renée as she opened her mouth to start ranting but closed it.

Bella and Beth followed Jean inside away from Charlie and Renée; they had passed through the back door and into the living room. When they heard Renée screaming at Charlie about how he could do this to her. Jean shooed them into Bella's room as she disappeared into her own. Beth grabbed the suitcase nearby and put on the bed, while Bella went over the dresser and pulled out the contains of it. They were just finishing up, when Jean came into the room to see how they were doing.

Sighing Jean pulled them both into a hug. "Ya two stay out of trouble ya hear and I'll see you tomorrow. We'll do something, before the wedding okay?"

"Alright…" Bella started sadly.

"We'll see you tomorrow…" Beth finished as she pulled back.

Bella picked up her suitcase and Beth picked up her bag and they followed Jean out of the house and passed Renée, who was crying on the front step of the porch. While standing at the driver's side of the car with the door open was Charlie, looking vivid as he waited for them.

"Thanks again Jean." He said as he kissed her on the side of the head. "We'll see you tomorrow, bye" Charlie added as Bella and Beth finish putting Bella's stuff in the trunk.

"See you Jeanie." Beth hugged her before Bella did again. "Thanks again." Bella added.

"Bye ya all." Jean said her farewells as she stepped away from the car.

Charlie started the car and pulled it out of the driveway quickly, Beth and Bella looked through the windshield at Renée as she didn't even looked at them as they left. It wasn't until they had gotten out of the outskirts of Dallas that Charlie spoke up.

"Bess do you want to drive?" He asked curiously as he looked over at her. "You still need practice."

"Sure, pull over here." Beth motioned to the side of the road. He stopped and pulled the car over before getting out and going around to the passenger side, while Beth scooted over. Bella watched with wonder as she looked from Charlie to Beth, as the sun was sinking behind the cloudless skies leaving a painted picture in its wake.

"So what was it you and mom were talking about?" Beth asked as she pulled back onto the road as storm clouds approached.

"Nothing you two need to worry about." Charlie answered vaguely. "Just pay attention to the road, Elisabeth."

"Okay…" Beth frowned as she reached the speed limit and passed a car. Bella was leaning against the back of the seat with her head bowed down. Charlie passed a hand through her hair before she looked up at him.

"You both know, I love you right?" Charlie asked calmly.

"Yeah…" Beth and Bella said at the same time.

"Dad is there something wrong?" Beth asked as she looked over at him, while Bella stared at him oddly.

"No…nothing, I just wanted you both to know that what ever your mother gets herself into that I love you both." Charlie said quietly.

"Love you too Dad and you Bells." Beth said as she looked in the mirror at Bella, who smiled sadly at her.

Just then the car shook as it was rammed off the road and into the ditch, Bella screamed as they were rammed into a nearby tree. A sick crack echoed out as Bella quite screaming and started to cry when Beth blacked out. When she opened her eyes standing in front of the car was a shadowy figure smirking evilly at her.

"Well…hello, my treats!" He sneered as he pulled the doors off the car and threw it over to the side before pulling Beth out of the car and leaving her on the ground. The last sound Beth remembered was Bella screaming before she blacked out again.

'This was what hell is like!' Beth thought before it went black.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also thank you for the heads up on some of the words.**_


	5. Between Twilight & Dawn

_**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter.**_

_**A/N: Hi guy! Sorry it's been awhile since I up-dated, like always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. If you see one give me a heads up! Also if you have any questions, I'm more than happy to answer them.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Chapter Five)**

The first thing Beth knew as she drifted back and forth from the world of dreams and the world of reality was that she was still alive. She wasn't one of the undead and she wasn't dead, for starters her heart was still beating and her lungs were still bring in oxygen and exhaling it. An instead of her waking up in dirt, like some of the things she found said, she was instead in a big comfy bed.

How she knew she was in a big bed she honestly didn't have any answers, but there was one thing for sure…the Viking didn't turn her and for that Beth was thankful.

Wiggling her toes Beth forced herself to wake up from the world of dreams and face reality. The heaviness of her body was a odd feeling, but what was even odder was the numbness. Cracking open one eye Beth was greeted with a ray of sunshine, beaming into the room from the large bay window on the right hand side of the bed. Opening her eyes Beth pushed the covers back and sat up, the blankets and sheets pooled around her hips and into her lap.

Curiously gazing around the room Beth took in all her surroundings, the décor of the room was warm light earthy tones of browns and creamy whites, while the furnishings were of white oak. Tearing her attention from the room Beth looked down at what she was wearing, which seemed to make her mind spin because the sleeveless nightgown she was wearing was made of a rich fabric that she had never felt before.

Thinking back at what she had been last wearing, Beth froze as her eyes got wider. The scenes in her mind started to play out without remorse of the person's mind of which they were coming from. The images of Bella and her dad flashed in and out as other images took there place, one in particular seemed to surface more than any other and that was of a blonde haired man.

Not realizing she was sobbing so hard, Beth flinched as a pair of strong large hands gathered her up into it's arms and for a moment everything that had happened had seemed like a dream. Gentle words were being said to her, but her mind wouldn't process what they meant. Instead she clung to the skirt of the person next to her and buried her head into his chest and cried. The arms tightened around her as she wept and soothing circles were being drawn on her back as a familiar voice spoke up in a foreign language.

Too tired from crying Beth's eyes started to drop shut and her breathing started to slow down as she relaxed against the hard chest that had let her cry, the pair of hand stopped drawing soothing circles and instead eased her back into the covers. The lasting Beth remembered before sleep took her again was that she had been tucked back into bed and someone had gently kissed her forehead before saying something to her in the same foreign language.

Waking up the second time Beth wasn't greeted with a ray of sunshine, instead it was moonlight and the warm air had turned cool. Blinking her tired burning eyes Beth just laid there and stared at the open window. Deep sadness seemed to cling to her as she laid there, the numbness was deeper than muscle and bone…it went straight to her soul. Not caring what was happening or what time it was, Beth didn't even hear the door open and close or the presence of someone enter the room. Because if it had she wasn't listening anymore too it.

The same strong large hand gently touched her arm as she blankly stared at the open window, they didn't snap her out of her thoughts or out of her trance instead them seemed to comfort her without even the man they were attach to saying a single word. This time as they gathered her up, Beth didn't cry, she didn't yell or scream, she just leaned against his side as he pulled her next to him and stared at the window.

Feeling skin against skin Beth noticed that her skin was scorching, while the man that held her wasn't, his was cool like he had been in a freezer, but at the same time hadn't. Peeking up at him Beth's breath got caught in her throat…it was the Viking that was holding her and she'd have bet every dollar she ever made that he was the one that found her earlier crying.

No words seemed to be needed as he held her to his side, with a protectiveness that seemed to be reserved only for her. The painful numbness was still there as the Viking began to rub circles on her arm, Beth still said nothing, it was like she couldn't find anymore words to use. Her mind refused to work and her soul felt like it had been torn in two, but as she sat there next to the Viking she could feel some kinship to him. If he was as old as the other vampire had treated him, than he was well over a thousand years old, but as Beth thought this the odd feeling that she was right started to kick in.

As if she could see passed a veil, a image came into her mind, it was of the other vampire that had been there that night…but what was his name? Geoffrey?…no…Godwin?…no it couldn't be that…Godric!…yes that was the name. He looked somber though as he walked through a hallway that match the same décor as her room, his forever young face seemed old beyond years as he turned another corridor and stopped at a door. The door looked like the one across from the bed, watching Beth waited as he knocked on the door three times before opening it and entering the room.

Frowning Beth notice that he had come into her room, and was looked down at the Viking and her with pity as they sat the same way they were right now. Only the Viking looked up at Godric as he entered the room. Godric walked over towards her and kneeled next to her as her blank eyes looked back at him, he looked over at the Viking who had been eyeing him carefully and spoke in the same foreign language that she had heard earlier. It seemed from the Viking's reaction that what Godric was said was a question regarding her, but Beth couldn't tell what until the Viking said something back that seemed to say 'that she had been like this since he got here'. Not taking any chances Beth looked closer and noticed that her eyes seemed soulless as she gazed into them.

Than as suddenly as the image came, it was gone and Beth was back in the arms of the Viking with the cool air hitting her face as a breeze came in through the window. What had seemed like minutes were only seconds, not looking up at him Beth spoke up in a oddly haunted voice that didn't seemed to be hers:

"Godric is coming." Knowing what she was saying was going to really happen.

Looking down at her the Viking gave her a odd look before snapped his attention to the door as three knocks echoed out into the room. Awe mixed with shock passed through his eyes as he looked down at her and than at the door as it opened, Beth had went back into herself and the blank haunted look returned to her face. As if everything she had seen only seconds ago was now playing out before her now as the Viking and Godric talked in their foreign language, soon she noticed that Godric was still kneeling down next to her.

Without knowing why Beth came back out of herself and spoke again, this time a little more herself and a little less haunted: "I'm not going back to my mother, I'd rather you left me to die."

Looking taken back Godric peered closer at her as he took her hand into his own. "Why do you say that, young one?" Godric asked curiously.

"Because…she's the reason I lost my father an' sister…" Beth said a little more hauntingly as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"What is your name?" inquired the Viking as he tilted her face up to met his with his hand.

"Elisabeth Swan…" Beth answered automatically. "…and I'm not named after the pirate movie they rip-off my name." she added as the Viking let go of her face and smirked.

"I bet they did." muttered the Viking sarcastically.

"What are your names?" Beth asked curiously as she slowly started to come out of her shell…just a little. "And why did the asshole that killed my father and sister call you a Viking?"

"Noise little thing aren't you." smirked the Viking as Godric glared at him.

"An' your not?" Beth counteracted quietly. "I know your name," she said nodded to Godric. "..it's Godric because of the whacko calling you by it before I passed out." Beth continued as Godric nodded his head as if to say she had done right, while Beth turned her gaze back to the Viking. "But yours eludes me and calling you Viking is going to be happening." Beth added boldly as more of herself started to return, which seemed to make the Viking smirk even more.

"Oh and what if my name is just Viking?"

"Well then I'll make something up like Joe or Booboo." Beth answered this time making Godric grin as the Viking scowled and started mumbling something in his foreign language again.

"It is Eric Northman," said the Viking as he looked down at Beth as she held out her hand. "…Ms. Swan."

"Nice to meet you and thanks for stopping James." Beth said as she shook his hand, Eric looked into her eyes for a moment and he released her hand, a mixture of emotion was visible before his guard went back up, but even as his guard went back up Beth know she would see his human side come out again.

Eric didn't answer to her gratitude with words, but a simple nod was all Beth needed from him. Looking over at Godric as he looked at her with a mixture of emotions, one of them was regret and the other was sorrow. Beth squeezed his hand as he was still hold her left hand and smiled sadly at him.

"So what is going to happen with me now?" Beth inquired quietly as she waited for the silent conversation between the two of them to end. "There no way in hell I'm going with Renée…"

"One of these days you'll have to indulge us to why, you won't go back to your mother." Eric said as Beth frowned.

"Maybe I will…and maybe I won't." Beth pondered quietly as Eric looked down at her to see the haunted look on her face return.

"For now you will be staying with Eric in Louisiana until your of age." Godric said answering her first question and changing the subject as he watched his childe and the young girl fall back into a somber silence.

"Now Ms. Swan or do you want me to call you Elisabeth?" Godric asked as he released her hand and stood up.

"Beth…I never really like being call Elisabeth." Beth answered as she looked up at Godric.

"Alright Beth now that you are awake, I think it would be best if you had something to eat. It has been a full two days since you have been here. And I would not be a good host if, I did not feed my guest now would I?" Godric said playfully as Beth cracked a small sad grin at him.

"No you wouldn't." Beth replied as Eric started to released her from his hold. The coolness of his side had turned warm, seeing as they had been sitting next to one another for over a hour it seemed. "If you don't mind, I'd like a few minutes to myself."

"Not at all, we'll be waiting outside if you need us." Godric said as he opened the door and waited for Eric, who released Beth from his side and slowly made his way out of the room.

As the door finally closed with a soft snap, Beth pushed the covers completely off before getting up from the bed. Her legs were a little unsteady from sitting so long, but the more she moved the more feeling returned to them. Walking carefully into the large bathroom Beth looked into the large mirror in front of the porcelain sink and stared into the empty eyes, that now took the place of her once fully livingly eyes.

"Is this really me?" Beth mused as she stared into the mirror, not expecting anyone to answer. Beth ran her hand through her hair and frowned. "Or a ghost?"

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter and enjoyed reading it.**


	6. Cujo the Cowboy vs The Viking

**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter.**

_**A/N: Hi everyone! **_

_**I finally got this chapter done, so hopefully it isn't completely OC, if it is than I apologize before hand. Also for those who asked no Bella and Beth are not identical twins. They share similarities like brown hair and brown eyes, but that's pretty much it. Like always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**_

_**Enjoy and Thanks again for the reviews!**_

* * *

**(Chapter Six)**

Emerging from the bedroom still in her nightgown, Beth slowly made her way down the hallway with one hand on the wall to keep her steady, seeing as her legs still felt like noodles. Not really paying all that much attention to the noises coming from the large room ahead, Beth gazed around at the décor of the rooms in a daze. It wasn't until she heard a male voice snap "Hey!" at her hostilely that she snapped out of her daze.

Standing in front of her, not twelve feet from where she was standing, was a mean looking cowboy with a death glare plastered onto his gruff rugged face. His features looked like that of a cowboy from the Wild West with an unshaved face and a cowboy hat dipping low over his eyes. Being a little less bulkier than Eric and a few inches shorter than him, the cowboy looked very intimidating and very pale, but since dealing with James and the whole ordeal with loosing her family Beth wasn't about to show her fear off to this weirdo, even if he was a vampire.

"What?" Beth snapped back a little testy like.

The cowboy narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell are you doing in here?" He growled as he stomped came closer.

Rising her eyebrows at him like he was an idiot, Beth decided that she had a right to knee him if he got any closer. "Standing here admiring the décor. Why the hell do you care, Cujo?" Beth retorted as she got the odd feeling that she was being watched.

"Watch your mouth, you little freshie whore." The cowboy growled again as he came a few more feet closer to her, with a odd look in his eyes that Beth had seen before…it was look of a attempt of harm and rage. He was about two feet from her, when a whoosh of air passed between them and the cowboy was pinned up against the wall by Eric, who in all honest looked really pissed off and angry as he bared his fangs at the Cowboy vamp.

"If I were you, Stan…" Eric hissed in a deathly calm voice that barely contained his anger. "…I would be the one watching your mouth. For I can grantee if you lay one hand on her porcelain skin I will be the one ripping it off and shoving it up your ass." Eric growled as he pressed the Stan the cowboy vampire farther into the wall.

"Can I watch?" Beth blurted out as Godric came into the hallway, causing him to pause halfway and looked at her. While Eric hid a smirk that crept across his lips and Stan growled at her. Beth heard Godric mutter something about 'corrupting another one' before he turned to Eric and Stan.

Upon seeing the scene of the two vampires quarreling and Beth leaning against the wall for support. Godric barked an order at Eric in the same language that they had been talking in earlier; looking begrudgingly Eric released Stan from the wall. Looking from the two vampires to Beth, Godric rolled his eyes, as Eric pulled Beth from the wall and helped her into the other room with his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. Stand leaned against the wall Stan glared hatefully at Eric's back as they disappeared into the other room. While Godric remained in the hallway with Stan, Beth didn't hear the quiet words between Godric and Stan, but she had the odd feeling that Stan was getting his ass chewed out. Turning to look where they were going Beth caught sight of the other room; it looked like a scene out of Homes & Gardens. A large white plush couch was facing inwards with a glass coffee table in front of it, assortment of desert flowers sat in a bluish vase on top of the table. While across from it was a fireplace with a small fire burning slowly in it.

Feeling a little dizzy from moving to fast, Beth tried to puller her arm out from Eric's grasp, but that only encourage him to tighten his grip. Pulling her over to an empty couch that was facing inwards, Eric released her arm and pushed her down onto the plush cushions of the couch. Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when a feminine voice spoke up in a Spanish accent.

"What is going on and what is with all the noise?"

Whipping her head around to see who was speaking, Beth looked over Eric's right shoulder at a woman who had just appeared out of thin air, wearing a white one piece business suit. Her ink black hair was pulled back into a twisty like bun and her dark brown eyes gently resting on Beth with a curious glint in them. Sensing no ill will towards her, Beth glanced up at Eric who was looking at the woman warily. As if a silent communication was going on between the Spanish woman, who looked like a relative of Penelope Cruz's and Eric as they stared at one another for a few minutes before Eric responded.

"Stan's being an idiot."

"When is he not being an idiot?" said the Spanish woman honestly as she rested her hands on her hips. "Who is this?" asked the Spanish woman who got no response.

"I heard that, Isabel!" Stan squawked annoyed as he and Godric reentered the room.

"You were meant too, you idiot." Isabel snapped as she glared at him. "Who is this young girl?" She gestured towards Beth again.

"This is Beth Swan a charge of my childe's." Godric explained while giving no farther information.

"Beth this here…" Godric motioned towards the Spanish woman, "…is Isabel, my second in command." Tiring not to react to the woman's name similarity, to her dead sister's name, Beth smiled at her as Isabel stepped forward. But since Eric was blocking the path to Beth with his body and was casting her a odd look, Isabel nodded her head towards Beth instead.

"A pleasure meet you, Beth." Isabel greeted warmly. "Is Beth short for Elizabeth?" Isabel inquired.

"Yes…yes it is." Beth answered from the couch as Stan started to snort with laughter, earning a dirty look from Isabel and Godric. "…but with a 's' instead of a 'z'."

"_Elizabeth Swann!_" Stan snickered, as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Not like the Pirate movies, _Rodeo Man_." Beth retorted coldly as Eric looked as if he wanted to pound the daylights out of Stan. Godric to his credit having foreseen the direction of the conversation interrupted Stan as he was about to answer. "Stan, Isabel…I believe you both still have some work to finish. I suggest you go do it before the party starts."

Taking the hint Isabel quickly shook Beth's hand and a quick good-bye before disappearing. While Stan looking like a child in a grocery store after being told 'no' stomped off after Isabel, leaving the three of them alone in the room. Glancing up at Eric and Godric, Beth noticed the tension in Eric's muscles disperse as he looked from the where Isabel and Stan had just left.

"Are you going to sit down or do I have to stand back up?" Beth asked Eric as she looked up at him curiously. Godric hid a smirk behind his hand as Eric narrowed his eyes at Beth, muttering something in the same foreign language as she had heard before he sat down next to her on the couch without saying a single word to her.

"Now, I know you must have many questions," Godric said directly to Beth, "I have a few of them myself, but I insist that you eat something before we begin with the questions. Do you agree?" Godric proposed kindly.

Looking over at Eric who seemed to have calmed down, Beth nodded her head. "Sure I'm starving." Feeling Eric's eyes bore into the side of her head, Beth looked over at him and quickly added. "I didn't mean like starved…starving, I'm just going to shut up now."

"That would be wise." Eric said sarcastically, earning a dirty look from Beth who huffed at him.

Godric who had been watching them the whole time, smiled amusedly at them. "Good than Eric, you can take Beth to the dinning room." Godric said as Eric snapped his gaze to him. "Alice probably has her food done by now." he added before turning his attention to Beth. "I apologize that I will not be able to join you, but I'll leave you in the capable hands of my childe." Godric smiled before excusing himself from the room.

Watching him as he disappeared down a flight of stairs, Beth looked over at Eric who had a bewildered looked on his face, like he could believe his sire just ditched him with a human, Beth could help but smile brightly at him and ask him curiously where the dinning room was.

"Can you stand or do I need to care you?" Eric inquired as he stood up from the couch and looked down at Beth.

"I can walk…" Beth scoffed, "…just don't drag me in there like you did an earlier or I'll pass out on you." That earned her a dirty looked and a firm hand on her arm, as Eric pulled her up from the couch and proceeded to take or dragged her off to the dinning room.

Being half a step ahead of him, Beth looked around as he took her through another hallway and down a flight of stairs. Upon reaching the last step Beth had to stop as her head started to spin. Looking at her worriedly and smugly, Eric didn't hasten to pick her up bridle style, and despite her protesting, carry her the rest of the way into the dinning room.

"Put me down!" Beth growled as she glared at him, which seemed to make Eric smirk even more. "I said 'I could walk' you know."

"Really and why pray tell did you stop at the bottom of the stairs?" Eric asked politely even though Beth knew he was being sarcastic.

"Because you were dragging me," Beth retorted hostilely. "Now put me down!"

"No." Eric said with a smirk as he walked through a small lobby.

"You can't say 'no', I'm not a pet. Now put me down!" Beth glared at him boldly, if she had any commonsense she would have shut up right than and there, but since everything had happened Beth didn't feel like taking crap from anyone…especial from a big, blue eyed, blonde haired, Caveman that seemed to be enjoying getting her angry.

Ignoring her protests Eric nudged a half closed door open with his foot, while still holding Beth in his arms and carried her into the dinning room. The décor of the room was similar to the rest of the house with light earthy cream and brown colors decorated the room. A large table sat in the middle of the floor with chair pushed neatly underneath the table, on the surface was a medium size cactus plant in bloom, upon see it Beth automatically thought of the little cactus plant at her house in Forks. Not realizing she was cry, Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when Eric sat down in the one of the chairs and held her in his lap, instead of putting her down in one. Feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest; Beth hid her face in Eric's shirt and tried not to start sobbing, as Eric rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"Why are you crying?" Eric asked in a low voice, "Is it because I would not put you down?"

Snuffling as she looked up at him with tears pouring down her cheeks, "_No!_" Beth cried, "…I don't know why…" Beth admitted, "I usually don't cry in front of people…" Beth hiccupped, "…I'm more of 'the suffer in silence' type." She added as Eric chuckled at her.

"I can see that clearly," Eric teased as he held her close. "But that still does not answer, why you burst into tears upon us entering this room."

"It's stupid…" Beth admitted weakly, but Eric seemed persistent as he encouraged her to talk. "…the cactus on the table…" Beth pointed at, "…reminds me of the one my sister Bella gave me two years ago, when I visited her and Renée in Arizona."

"Why do you call your mother by her first name, instead of calling her mom or something?" Eric asked curiously as Beth laid her head against his shoulder, looking tired and worn out.

"Because…" Beth sighed. "…my dad was the police chief of Forks, it's the little town in Washington State that I'm from," Beth explained. "Renée…my _mother_ had married my dad Charlie soon after they had gotten out of school, my dad became a cop and she couldn't live with being the wife of a cop." Beth paused for a moment before continuing. "So she packed up her stuff and Bella's one day after not being able to handle it anymore and hopped on her broom…and left." Beth said as the kitchen door opened and a young blonde haired woman came out with a tray full of food.

Not caring if what the woman thought, Beth relaxed as the tray was set down in front of them. Saying a quiet 'thank you' to the woman, Beth watched as the young blonde disappeared into the kitchen. Shifting Beth slightly, Eric opened the lids on the dishes and looked at what the kitchen staff had brought her, fresh fruit, something that looked like mushroom pasta. Not waiting for an answer Eric sat her up and handed her a fork as he place the fresh fruit in front of her.

"So your mother couldn't take being the wife of a cop, it is not unheard of." Eric said gesturing for her to eat.

Beth scoffed as she looked down at the fork in her hand. "Yeah…not unheard of…" Beth looked at Eric. "Is it unheard of or normal for a woman of 34 to act like a teenager and to have a daughter no older the sixteen being the parent of the relationship?" Beth said as she closed her eyes. "Or to have a mother, who thinks blaming her daughters for something they didn't do is right, while she goes out and fucks the first vampire she sees?" Beth growled as she opened her eyes and looked at Eric. "That is the reason why I have no respect for Renée; she acts like a child at times and hasn't grown up in all the years that she had two daughters." Beth vented. "I can't even call her a mother because she was never there for me or acted like one." Beth said as she looked away, "It was always my dad and now…"

"You feel empty." Eric finished saying what she was thinking. "I know the feeling."

"Yeah, but at least your mother didn't lie to you or lead a vampire wacko after you?" Beth said as she stabbed a rip strawberry and stuffed it into her mouth.

Eric smiled sadly at her, "No…no my mother never did anything of the sort to me or my brothers and sister, she was a good woman who raised her children right." Eric said fondly as he relaxed his grip on Beth's waist. "…and died defending them."

Beth stopped eating and looked apologetic. "Sorry…I didn't mean to bring up your past." Beth apologized as Eric looked at her sadly. "I'll just shut up now."

"It's alright," Eric waved it off a little offhandedly. "It's the past, there is now way to change it, you can only go forwards." Eric said wisely sounding a little like Godric for a moment.

"Did you get that from Godric or something?" Beth asked curiously.

"Yes, during one of the rebellious years." Eric smirked, "Now what about your dad and your sister, Bella. Is her name shortened like yours?"

"Yeah," Beth admitted as she went back to eating. "Neither of us girls liked being called by our whole name, so we shortened it. Bella's was Isabella and well you know mine so…" Beth shrugged as she ate another piece of fruit.

Eric chuckled, "So you don't like being called _Elizabeth_." Eric teased as he grinned like the cat who ate the canary. "I take it; it is because you got called by your full name, when you've done something wrong or naughty."

"Pretty much," Beth shrugged. "Dad had a six sense about him; he always knew when I did something stupid…" Beth said fondly. "But he never dramatized it, like Renée, he would look at it like a crime scene and judge the outcome of it that way." Beth smiled, "He was cool and always had a sense of humor. It was never fake and he never put on a show for someone else amusement."

Eric laced his fingers together as his arms were still wrapped around Beth's waist. "He sounds like a pretty up standing man."

"He was." Beth said quietly, "He was my dad, he adapted to taking care of a one year old at the same time working as a cop." Beth nibbled on a piece of Mellon, "Although I think at times he wish I was a boy." Beth pondered.

Eric snickered. "Oh and why is that?"

"Cause, he always took me fishing or off to do guy stuff." Beth said while gesturing with her fork. "I don't think he was really willing to play Barbie's with me."

Eric laughed as he grinned at her, "I don't know many men that would." Causing Beth to shake her head. "What about your sister, Bella?"

"Bells…" Beth pondered for a moment. "She was my other half, more willing to give up everything than to take a little." Beth frowned, "Bella grow up with Renée, so like me she didn't have much respect for the parent that was absent from her life. She used to spend the summers in Forks, but after a while that stopped." Beth paused as she munched on some mushroom pasta. "Instead I ended up going down to Arizona for the summer." Beth frowned at the thought of Arizona.

"I take it, you don't like Arizona?" Eric inquired curiously after seeing the disgusted look on Beth face.

"No…" Beth agreed, "I hate Arizona, it dry with no rain, no green landscapes and it's hot as hell." Beth complained. "Give me rain, snow and cool air an' I'm happy."

"Than you might not like Louisiana then." Eric said as Beth looked at him.

"Why? Is there no trees and greenery and rain?" Beth asked worriedly.

"No, it rains and there is a great deal of greenery and trees…" Eric replied, "…but it can get hot as hell and there is no snow."

"Oh…well," Beth frowned at that before shrugging it off, "I can deal with it."

"Deal breaker?" Eric inquired as Beth pushed the rest of the food away and grabbed the glass of iced water.

"No, I'll just have to get used too it." Beth admitted as she set the glass back onto the tray. "It'll be like Arizona, with the exception of rain and greenery." Beth said cheerfully.

"Tornado and hurricanes," Eric added smirking.

"Thank you, you've rained on my parade." Beth said sarcastically as Eric shrugged.

"So, what did you do in Arizona?" Eric asked as if wanting to know the rest of her life.

"Basically I hanged around Bella," Beth said as she subconsciously leaned against Eric. "We went to library and the _mall_," Beth shivered at the thought of shopping with Renée. "Renée would pick out these trashy or skimpy looking clothes, that I would not be caught dead or around my dad in, and when she wasn't looking me and Bella would go and find something else and leave the clothes Renée would find on the hangers." Beth snickered before becoming somber.

"Eric?" Beth asked as she looked up at him, "How am I going to get my stuff from Forks?"

"Don't worry about it," Eric said as he hugged her. "I'll take care of it all."

Leaning against him Beth was about to close her eyes, when she comprehend something she hadn't before. "I've been sitting in your lap the whole time I was eating and talking." Beth stated making Eric roar with laugher as she stared up at him like a deer in the headlights.

"And you just figured this out?" Eric laughed as his eyes filled with mirth.

* * *

_**I hope you all like it, if not than sorry. **_


	7. Of Braiding Hair & Party Drinks

**Disclaimer: The same thing that is on the first chapter.**

**A/N: _Hi everyone! I was gonna post this on Mother's Day but ofr some reason the site wouldn't let me, so I'm postint it a little late. Like always all mistakes whether they be spelling or grammar are mine, so I apologize in advance. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for your review._**

**_Swedish Translation: _**

**_lilla duva -little dove_**

* * *

**(Chapter Seven)**

A day had passed and Beth felt a great deal better than she had before, the most embarrassing moment was catching herself on Eric's lap, it bugged her that she had no idea how she got there. Eric though had found it funny and for the whole night he tease her mercilessly without malice, of course, she on the other hand had not found it as funny as he had and had told him pointedly. Only to have him laugh at her again, which started in an agreement that didn't end until Godric had found them an hour later, in dinning room still arguing with Beth still on Eric's lap.

Whether it was arguing with Eric or Eric's teasing Beth, Beth had to admit that she felt more like herself, instead of a shadow of herself and it hadn't even been a week. Thankfully the party Godric was having, she didn't have to attend, but none the less Eric had insisted that she go. So here she was, with an hour to waste, searching the room that had become hers for something to wear.

Pulling open the closet doors, which seemed to disappear into the wall, Beth gasped in shock as she looked at all the clothes in the closet, grabbing one of the outfits Beth pulled it to her and glanced down at the tag.

It was expensive brand name, Beth knew that, but one she had never heard of, it was elegant in it's design. As she held it up in front of her and looked at it. The outfit was a one piece pants and sleeveless top that wrapped around the neck leaving the arms untouched. The creamy brown color reminded Beth of fresh milk mixed with maple syrup. Gently touched it with her thumb and fingers, Beth was astounded at how soft the fabric was, it felt like a lamb skin and knowing her luck it was.

A chuckle caught her attention as she was size the outfit up, pressing it to her body. Beth turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin, sitting behind her in one of the chairs in her room was Eric. His long legs were stretched out in front of him and were crossed at the ankles, as his fingers was intertwined lying in his lap. Wearing a pair of black leather pants, a navy blue shirt covering his black wife-beater and black leather shoes and he was quite a sight to see, especially with his long blonde pulled back. Trying not to blush, Beth turned away from him and put the outfit back into the closet.

"There all yours," Eric gestured towards the closet with his hand as Beth looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. "I though you might want to wear something else, instead of wearing just that." Eric gestured towards the nightgown she was wearing. "Not that I mind or anything."

Beth rolled her eyes at him as she leaned her back against the side of the wall next to the closet, "Is this your taste in fashion or someone else?" Beth inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric only smirked at her and didn't answer her. Huffing out loud annoyed, Beth frowned as she remained next to the wall. "How might I ask did you get into my room? I didn't hear the door open?" Beth asked quietly.

"That is because, lilla duva, I didn't." Eric smiled at her from the chair, "I came in through the window, when your back was turned." Eric added sincerely.

"Oh and why pray tell are you here instead of socializing with the other vampires out in the other room?" Beth asked as she looked curiously at Eric. Knowing that a few of the vampires had come before the for the party to talk to Godric about the attacks, of course Beth wasn't gonna tell Eric that, she knew that or that Godric's business in area 9 was in trouble due to Stan and a few other vampires being idiots. Much-less tell Eric how she had come by that little piece of information.

Eric shrugged, "Your more interesting…" Eric teased "…and more fun to pick on." Eric grinned as Beth smiled from behind her hand, while shaking her head.

"So, you came to bug me instead, because I am more interesting and more fun." Beth pondered as Eric smiled at her. "Okay, at least I'm not sitting in your lap again." Beth added wittily causing Eric to laugh.

"Why? Do you want to change that?" Eric asked seriously or as serious as he could with a devilish grin plastered to his lips.

"Don't push it, Viking." Beth warned halfheartedly. "So, all these clothes are mine? How did you figure out my size?" Beth asked curiously.

"Secret." Eric smiled at her charmingly before getting up from his seat and coming over towards her.

Standing very close next to her, Eric pulled out the outfit she had been looking at a few minutes ago and a pair of pumps that matched it. Looking at the shoes Beth flinched, she knew she was a klutz, but did Eric know that?

Looking at her worried like Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's just…um." Beth stuttered, thinking back on it she never used to stutter, until she met Eric. Blaming it on him, Beth steadied herself. "I can't wear these shoes."

"Why, what's wrong with them." Eric asked curiously.

"I'm a klutz." Beth stated, "High heels, bed sheets…stairs, they all don't agree with me."

"Alright, so no pumps…" Eric said before he kneeled down to looked through the shoes that were line on the bottom. There was at lest two different colors of pumps, one the was brown and one that was black, one pair of sandals and a pair of black stilettos. That there was no way in hell or heaven, Beth was gonna wear. Watching Eric mutter in his foreign language, Beth grabbed the sandals from the floor and the outfit out of Eric's hand, before bending down enough to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Beth whispered in his ear with a smirk before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Eric kneeling on the floor with his mouth open.

Beth stood in front of the large mirror in the bathroom, she had just wrapped up her hair in a towel, and she was thankful to whoever put the clothes together because they added the lingerie with the outfits. Slipping her sandals on Beth smooth out her creamy brown outfit and grabbed her nightgown and her brush before stepping out of the bathroom.

Opening the door Beth noticed Eric was sitting in the same chair that he had been in before and he was sitting in the same fashion too. His eyes snapped straight to her as she emerged from the bathroom. Walking straight passed him; Beth dumped her nightgown onto the bed spread and sat down on the bed facing Eric.

Bending over Beth started rubbing the water out of her hair while Eric watched her from his seat in the chair. Flipping her hair over head and onto her back, Beth looked over at him questioningly.

"Why are you staring at me?" Beth asked curiously. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No." Eric answered quickly. "It's nothing."

"_Okay_." Beth said under her breath, before she started detangling her hair. Half way through it, Eric stood up from his chair and the moved over towards the bed, sitting on the other side of her away from the wet clothes, Eric took the brush out of Beth's hands and made her face away from him before he started brushing her hair. Finally untangling it Eric put the handle of the brush in his lap and started pulling her hair back, not being able to see what he was doing Beth sat still as Eric tugged and twisted her hair. Feeling her hair being tied off with something and Eric release her hair, Beth turned to thank him to notice his hair was not pulled back like it was before.

"Ya know I could have gotten one of the hair ties from the bathroom, instead of you pulling out yours?" Beth stated as Eric smiled at her.

"Than go get one." Eric said as he shooed her off the bed, looking at him Beth did as he asked and went into the bathroom to get a hair tie. Walking back into the bathroom Beth looked in the mirror and was shocked, her brown hair was twisted back into a beautiful braid, looking at it she didn't hear Eric walk up behind her.

"I take it, you like it." Eric grinned at her as she spun around, giving him her best smile Beth nodded before handing him the hair tie. Eric quickly pulled his hair back and whispered a quiet "thank you" before pulling her out of the bathroom and out of her room. With her hand in his large one, Beth caught up with him as he closed her door. Following him through the hallway Beth pulled her hand out of his and looped it around his arm, missing the smirk that slipped onto Eric's lips, Beth walked beside Eric as he lead her into the other room.

Thankfully it was empty as Eric lead her to the couch and made her sit down before disappearing in a blur; Beth frowned as she looked around. But just as she was about to get up from the couch Eric reappeared with two drinks one True Blood and a glass of fruit juice. Handing her the fruit juice Eric sat down next to her and sipped out of his True Blood, while Beth leaned back into the couch.

"Thank you." Beth said sincerely as she sipped her drink, a tingly snip tickled her tong. Looking down at it, Beth noticed the bubbles coming up; someone had mix cherry 7Up with the fruit juice. Smiling Beth took another sip and relaxed against the couch and Eric.

"So when it the party supposed to start?" Beth asked as she looked over at Eric who was leaning against the couch too.

"In a little bit," Eric replied low as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Why are you getting tired of me?" Eric teased.

"Not yet," Beth answered back wittily, "but I'll tell you when I am." Beth added cheeky like.

Eric rolled his eyes at her, before pocking her in the side, rewarded with a giggle. Eric smirked as he took a sip of his True Blood again. While unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being watched from the sideline by Godric, he was smiling as he watched the pair banter back and forth. Godric drifted back the way he came not wanting to intrude on the pair and left them for a little while longer, as he went towards his office.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**


	8. A Viking Knight In Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: The same thing that is on the first chapter.**

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Like always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. If you see any please let me know and I'll try and fix it before I post another chapter. Also sorry if it's a little OC, I finally got my inspiration back.**

**Swedish into English translation:**

_**och dina drömmar kan vara söt, älskar - and may your dreams be sweet, love.**_

_**lilla duva - little dove**_

* * *

**(Chapter Eight)**

It was nearly midnight before the party officially started, vampires from all over area nine gathered together inside Godric's house. Music was playing through the sound system that was wired through out several of the rooms at a decent level. Fangbangers or 'freshies' as many of the vampires here called them were gathered around in small groups nearby any vampire in the room.

With the exceptions of Eric and Godric both of whom gave Beth the funny feeling that they were sticking closely by for multiple reasons. One of which was Stan who had not forgiven her for making a fool out him and the other was that neither Eric nor Godric seem to trust many people that were coming here tonight.

Having spent much of her time speaking to Eric, Godric or Isabel, Beth had met quite a few vampires as they came up to greet Godric and congratulate him on getting James finally. Whom of which Beth had found out from conversation was what vampire's considered an outcast of their society. A Nomad or Rogue was a vampire or was a group of vampires that were without a clan or was one that didn't follow the rules of vampire or human society and was considered threat to both.

Eric who had been the one to kill James didn't smirk or show any signs of caring what people thought. As he remained beside Beth and would spend most of his time picking on her without anyone noticing or talking to her about what she was interested in. Godric who had stayed near seemed to have an amused look on his face, whenever he looked over at them and more than once got involved in their conversations just to keep them from fighting. But sadly this soon stopped when a representative from another kingdom or queendom pulled him away for a private meeting in Godric's office.

Eric seemed not too worried about it as Isabel strike up a conversation with him. Looking around Beth watched the crowd of people slightly lost in her own mind. Instead of talking about normal things like schoolwork and who did what stupid thing or who liked who…than it hit Beth like a ton of bricks.

This wasn't her crowd; she still hadn't finished school or even started collage and finished it. She still had family that was probably worried about her and here she was partying with a bunch of vampires. Who were basically normal people from different ages of time! And she was missing out on her own life and her friends and family…god only knows how Jean's was taking her being missing on top of Bella and Charlie's death.

Personally she couldn't give a rat's ass about Renée or what had happened to her, she had made her bed and now she had to live with it. But just to leave the rest of her family she had left, without saying a word, wasn't Beth style. She was gonna have to talk to Eric about it…and soon. 'Cause she was starting to feel homesick and she just couldn't get the bad feeling in her stomach too go away.

Feeling eyes on her Beth looked over to see Eric gazing at her, as if sense her turmoil he was about to speak, when Beth beat him too it. "I'm tired; if it's alright I think I'll go back to my room." Beth said quietly before quickly adding. "Good night Isabel, I hope you enjoy the party."

Isabel smiled over at her and bid her "Goodnight, Beth." While Eric didn't look completely convinced, but he didn't push it as he nodded his head. Getting up from the couch Beth started off towards the stairs, when she felt a cool hand on her arm. Looking up and over Beth tried not to frown as Eric guided her through the crowd.

Suddenly remembering the conversation with Eric before the party, on how to act and behave around vampire or as she called it the 'list' of does and don'ts of vampire conduct. Personally Beth really didn't care because no one had approached her cause of Eric's menacing looks and Godric who was the Sheriff of this area and the oldest living vampire in this house.

Continuing on as if there was nothing wrong, Beth let Eric guide her through the throngs on people back to her room without a word. Feeling uncomfortable with some of the people they passed by on the way to the hallway, who were openly staring at her like she was an snack? Beth tried not to showing any sign of weakness as she walked passed them.

Heading down the familiar corridor that was to her bedroom; Beth slipping her arm out of Eric's tight grasp and walked along side him. The dizzy spells she had earlier were gone, thankfully, but she really didn't like being dragged around like a rag doll and Eric had the habit of doing just that…dragging someone. Not looking up as Eric pouted and frowned Beth walked all the way to her bedroom door and stopped.

"Thanks, Eric goodnight." Beth bid as she opened her bedroom door, but before she could turn around and close the door completely. Eric was passed her and in the room as a rush of air alerted her.

Looking behind her Beth raised an eyebrow to Eric as if asked him 'what the hell he was doing', but instead of an answering, all she got was a smirk. Frowning Beth shut the door with a snap and turned around to glare at Eric. Who was for some reason unknown to her smirking at her like she was the most amusing person he had ever met?

"What are you doing?" Beth asked shortly as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare.

"Sitting down," Eric shrugged not caring as he made himself at home in the chair that he had earlier sat in. "Why'd you ask?"

Unfolding her arms Beth retorted as she counted off the reasons on her fingers. "Well for one: you're missing out on a perfectly good party out there and two: I don't remember this being part of the 'list' of does and don'ts." Beth made the quote signs in the air before refolding the over her chest as she stood there looking at Eric like he was an alien…hell, they were probably real too. "So why are you hiding in here again?"

Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance; "I am not hiding in here _again_," Eric paused as he crossed his legs. "I'm guarding and until they all go home." He motion towards what would be the vampire guests. "I don't trust any of them not to come and _visit_ you. I'm sure you noticed their looks as we passed them?" Eric added making Beth shiver.

Frowning at this Beth watched as Eric leaned back into the chair and lean his head against the back on it before closing his eyes. "Fine, but I don't like this." Beth finally relented as she unfolded her arms and walked passed him towards the dresser and started looking through them for a night gown.

"I never said you had to like it." Eric spoke as she found the drawer with the night gowns in it the first try. Turning around Beth stopped as she remember what she wanted to talk too him about. Biting down on her lip, Beth frowned worriedly as she pulled the night gown closer to her chest.

"Eric?" Beth said not meaning to have the worry creep into her voice, which caused Eric to open his eyes and gaze at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sitting up and giving Beth his full attention Eric nodded, "Sure, as long as it's reasonable." He answered as he noticed her fidgeting.

Beth walked over towards the bed and sat down on the edge, before speaking. "Well…you know I don't want to go with Renée, but I still have family that is alive and their gonna be worried about me. I was supposed to go to a wedding last Saturday, but since I was passed out." Beth paused before continuing, "So I was wondering if I could let them know I'm safe and alive?" Beth noticed the uncertainty on Eric's face, she quickly added. "I wouldn't feel right about it, knowing that my family was thinking, I'm dead. When I'm alive and healthy." Beth pleaded.

"Why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Eric asked a little annoyed as he stared at her.

"Because at the time I had just woke up and thought it was all a dream, but reality caught up with me and I was in a daze…I sat on your lap for Pete's sake" Beth answered back honestly as she glared back at him. "It didn't come to me until I realized that I don't belong…"

"…in the vampire world?" Eric finished her sentence, as Beth glare softened.

"…here." Beth said softly. "But yeah, that pretty much it…at least for now." Beth added as a thoughtful look overcame Eric's features. "I haven't even finished high school and this was supposed to be my last year. I turn seventeen in September."

Resting his elbows on his knees as Eric looked deep in thought as Beth sat on the corner of the bed looking worried and fretting with her night gown's hems. Eric had his lips pressed tightly together as his fingers were steepled together. Not sure if he was go to answer her question or not. Beth was about to get up and go to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, when Eric spoke up in a calm but stern voice that meant not to be argued with:

"I'll have to talk to Godric first, but I don't see why not. For right now go and get changed and we'll deal with this in the morning." Eric leaned back into the chair with his fingers still steepled together.

"Thank you." Beth nodded before getting up from the corner of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom without a word.

It wasn't until after she was changed into her night gown and had finished brushing her teeth. That she had return to the bedroom, where Eric was still sitting in the chair on guard with his legs stretched out in front of him. Trying to fight back a yawn Beth folded the outfit she had worn and laid it on top of the dresser before walking around the bed and turning the lights off. Crawling underneath the cool sheets Beth laid down and got comfortable before looking over at Eric.

He was still sitting in the chair but Beth noticed that his eyes seemed to remind her of a dogs or a cats when light shines into the in the dark that they glow eerily. Unable to keep it from blurting out, Beth spoke her thoughts out loud and was meet with Eric's laughter.

"Lilla duva, go to sleep…" Eric chuckled as his dark mood seemed to disappear for now. "…och dina drömmar kan vara söt, älskar." He whispered as Beth's eyes closed and her breath slowly evened out.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	9. A Freaked Out Morning & Heavenly Pleads

**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter.**

_**A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you had a great holiday and New Year. I added a story to the series of this, so I hope you enjoy! I left a hint in it of what is to come...:) Anyways as always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. If you see any let me know and I'll fix them.**_

_**Also thank you for the reviews, I always love hearing from you all. So please enjoy the chapter and have a great New Year!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Chapter Nine)**

It was still dark to some degree when Beth woke up, the sunlight slowly filtered into her room, casting a orange-ish red glow into the room. Feeling comfortable snuggled up in her blankets and sheets, Beth failed to notice that she wasn't alone in the bed. Until she turned her head and nearly jumped two feet out of the bed. Laying with his hair sprawled out on a pillow like a bunch of leaves, was Eric with a peaceful look cast across his features, he had one arm across Beth waist and the other underneath his head.

Still dressed in his wife beaters and his jeans, Beth was thankfully he was still in his clothes or she would have freak out and screamed. And knowing Eric he would have thought it funny. Pulling his arm off from around her waist, Beth carefully sat up and looked out the window. The sunlight was shining in more and a thought accrued to her…What about the sun?

Turning back to Eric who was still sound asleep, Beth started to panic as she poked him in the arm to wake him up. "Eric! Eric, wake up!" Beth hissed at him as she started to shake him awake. "Eric! Wake up, the sun is coming up! ERIC!" Beth all but shouted into his ear, causing the Viking vampire to bolt up right.

Looking as if ready for a battle or war Eric's hair was stick up at odd angles as he looked around the room in a alert manner before turning his gaze to Beth. Frowning at him Beth had the sneaking suspicion that he did that on propose as he spoke up all to calm for her liking.

"Beth what's wrong?" Eric said slightly sleepy, but Beth paid him no mind as she stared at him.

"Well first I'd like to know why you are in my bed?" Beth snapped, "…but that can wait, the sun is coming up!" Beth pointed worriedly towards the window and the sunlight that hadn't reached the bed yet.

Eric looked like he was fighting back a smirk as he looked at the window and than back at Beth with a completely serious face. "And this was the reason you woke me up?" He said with a yawn as he stretched his arms up in the air before collapsing back onto the bed making it jiggle. "And here I thought I'd get to kill someone…" Eric pouted as Beth looked down at him from over her shoulder. "…oh well, I'm still up for something _else_." he added quirking his eyebrows at her, causing Beth eyes grew wide.

"Like hell you are! The sun is coming up and there is no way in hell or whatever you would consider Viking hell, I'm doing anything like _that_ with you!" Beth hissed like a angry goose, which was only making the small smirk on Eric's face grow bigger.

Eric laughed, "Why are you so worried lilla duva, the sun only hurts us vampires if we stay out in it too long." Eric smirked as Beth's face went blank, "Did you think that we'd go puff, like the vampires off of Buffy the minute the sunlight touched our skin?" Eric asked amusedly.

Beth only glared at him as she narrowed her eyes, "You don't burst into dust?" She asked in a calm and quiet tone. Eric smirked up at her and shook his head 'no' at her. "Than why in the hell are you in my bed?" Beth hissed at him.

"What a man can't climb into a warm bed beside a gorgeous young woman in the middle of the night without a good reason?" Eric said as snuggled down into the pillow beneath him. "It's not like I was go to grope you in your sleep. I have more honor then that, and besides you didn't seem to mind it, that much last night." Eric added with a cocking grin, earning a swat on the arm from Beth.

Beth plaster on a fake smile. "Let me guess you were tired of guarding me from the chair and so…you decided that crawling in beside me would work better?" Beth said sarcastically.

Eric shrugged, "It was more comfortable and I didn't wake you." He pointed out as Beth's anger disappeared.

"Don't you have a room of your own?" Beth asked curiously as she laid back down and looked over at Eric as he closed his eyes.

Eric turned to her and open his eyes in a lazy manner, "Yes, but it is not near yours." Eric answered as he poke her arm gently before turning his gaze back to the ceiling. "It is odd…" Eric paused as he thought out loud. "…I come here to help my Maker capture the Nomad and I end up saving you." Eric turned back to looked at Beth. "You remind me of a time when I lost everything to a vampire and yet I could not turn you like my Maker had done me."

"What do you mean, Eric?" Beth asked quietly, "By you couldn't turn me?"

"I tried too, but your magic won't let me. You may not realize it, Elisabeth." Eric started to explain, "But you are far more than what you seem. The reason you smell sweet to vampires it's not because of what you eat or what perfume you wear." Eric pointed out as Beth leaned closer to him. "It is the magic in your blood, you are far more special than you think. Yes you have a sharp mind and wit, a gentle heart and fierce temper, all of which can get you into trouble and out of it." Eric paused, "But it is the magic within you that draws the vampires too you. It is something that you and your sister got from you father."

"How do you know that? For all we both know it could be from Renée?" Beth asked as she thought it over in her mind.

"Because if you or your twin had gotten it from your mother, she would be dead too." Eric replied, "But since you do not wish to go with her and you've made yourself quite clear on that I might add. That means you have seen her alive before this all started, meaning that the Nomad must have been at the hotel or place, Renée and your sister where staying at for him to have smelt your sister alluring scent." Eric concluded as he pulled Beth to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Beth didn't even bother fighting him as she laid her head down on his chest. "Did you hang out with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson or something?" Beth murmured earning a chuckle from Eric.

"No, just a few things I've pick up over the years." Eric chuckled as he gazed down at her. "Why do you ask lilla duva?"

"Because you are probably right on many accounts." Beth admitted, "Bella and Renée where staying at my cousin Jean's house, so he must have visited her from after she ditched us at the mall, until my dad and we arrived back, since sunlight don't make you guys go puff. She probably spent the whole time with him, cause Jean had rescued Bells and I from some creepy bible-thumpers..." Beth explained, "…at the mall and we spent the rest of our time with her. Until we returned to Jean's and my Dad and Renée got into a fight, that's when Bella had enough and Dad was gonna take her home with us after the wedding." Beth said in a soft voice filled with emotions as it all spilled out. "Dad realize halfway back to Aunt Sally's that he was driving angry, so he had me drive and that's when James attacked us." Beth finished somberly.

Looking up at Eric, Beth smiled sadly at him. "I'm glad you save me and killed James." Beth paused, "Even though it's not a nice thing to say, but I am glad."

Eric smiled at her before resting his head down on top of hers, "Maybe you were spared for a reason, Bess. Just none of us know it." Eric murmured into her hair as they laid there in silence, before he notice her breathing had evened out.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

By the time they both woke up again, it was nine and the sun was out in full effect with little to no cloud cover. It made the clear blue sky look a lot larger than normal, Beth had found some kaki shorts and a light pink colored T-shirt to wear as Eric had disappeared off to talk to Godric. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops Beth pulled her hair back into a pony-tail before leaving her room.

The hallways were the same as she tried to remember how to get to the dinning room, where she had eaten the time before. Thankfully she didn't have to go to far, when she met Isabel in the lounge area. Her dark complex still held in her sun tanned look even after all the years of not being able to sunbath, as her dark brown eyes greeted Beth warmly.

"Beth, good morning how are you today?" Isabel greeted as she stood up from the couch, her lavender dress straightening out as she stood.

"Quite well thank you," Beth greeted back warmly. "By any chance Isabel would you happen to know the way to the dinning room. I can't remember last night, seeing as Eric was dragging me there." Beth said good humouredly.

Isabel laughed merrily at that in agreement, "Of course, I can. Northman seems very protective of you, it is no wonder that he dragged you off instead of letting you go at your own pace. Your lucky he didn't caring you there." Isabel said humorously.

"He did." Beth scoffed mockingly, "He had a Viking moment." Beth teased making Isabel chuckle.

"Come on I'll show you the way." Isabel as she started to lead Beth towards a staircase. "So how did you like the party?"

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

In Godric's office Eric was standing in front of a set of shade tinted windows staring out at the desert terrain. While Godric sat behind his desk going over some paperwork, thinking over all that Eric had told him. It hadn't surprised him when Eric had disappeared after the party to stay by Beth, if anything it made him happy that his childe relax around someone that could pull him out of his dark thoughts. But it sadden him also to know that this happier side of his childe would disappear the minute Beth went back to her family.

Mentally shaking the sad thoughts away, Godric finished off his paperwork as Eric turned his back to the windows and walked across his office to gaze at a old picture that had caught his eye. Keeping his emotionless mask up Godric's ears picked up on the soft footsteps of someone in flip-flops Godric watched out of the corner of his eye as Eric perked up and looked through the curtains as Beth greeted Isabel.

Listening as the two women talked, Godric hid a small smile as Isabel laughed at Eric's expense at calling his over protectiveness call a 'Viking moment.' Trying not to laugh at this as well, Godric notice Eric wasn't cursing but grinning at this. Picking up his pen Godric sighed his name to a document before picking up another one.

"If you want my full answer, Eric?" Godric spoke up even though he loathed the idea of seeing Eric retreat back into his colder self. But he also knew that Beth needed her family and the years of seeing the world and how it worked had taught him a great deal and made his a lot wiser than he was when he was turned a little over two thousand years ago.

Beth had to go back to her family, it was where she needed to be at the moment. Even if it broke the heart of his childe, he knew they both couldn't be that selfish to deprived her of her family.

"The answer is to let her go…" Godric answered calmly even as Eric spun around at him in outrage. Holding his hand up to stop his childe from speaking his mind, which was one thing Godric rarely ever stopped him at doing as he continued. "…If you are meant to be together, than fate or the gods will guide you both back to each other. Have faith Eric, besides you already know she isn't ready for the vampire world." Godric finished while waiting for his childe to protest, but it never came as Eric turned back towards the window and sighed. "We are not ready for her either, it has only been…what two years since we came out of hiding!" Godric added with a sad smile.

Eric chuckled at that before sighing again, as he turned away from the window. "I will go and tell her than. If you have nothing…?" Godric cut him off with a slight 'look' that basically told him to shoo. Shaking his head Eric bowed his head in respect to his sire and left the office and Godric in silence.

Not being able to do anymore paperwork Godric sighed sadly and turned to face the windows, he knew brooding fixed nothing, but he couldn't help it. Silently praying as he closed his eyes, Godric looked heavenly toward the ceiling.

"Let them find each other again, let it be meant too be!" Godric mouthed out towards the heavens as he hoped they listened to his plea.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading._**


	10. A Surprise Trip Out

**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter, I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday season. Like always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. If you happen too see one, please let me know and I'll fix it before I post the next chapter. **_

_**I also want to apologize if some of the character are a little OC or more so, some of them are a bit hard to write than others. And I changed a few things, most of the Fork Town ****Fair stuff is based on the Allegan County Fair in MI. One cause I've been to it a couple of times and two cause I had it in my head when I started writing this chapter and thought that if they had a Fair in Forks it should be similar too that or better.**_

_**So I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

_**English translation from Swedish:**_

_**lilla duva - little dove**_

* * *

**(Chapter Ten)**

Beth was sitting at the dinning table sipping her orange juice, thinking back on the conversation she had with Isabella. When Eric stepped through the door, he looked a little downcast as he passed through the threshold. But the second his eyes connected with Beth's the mood disappeared and he smiled at her. Beth tried not frown as she set her nearly finished glass of juice down onto the tablemat before looking back up at Eric with a curious and worried look on her face.

"How did it go?" Beth asked curiously and cautiously as Eric sat down in the seat across from her.

"He has informed your family of what happened and that you are alive and safe." Eric answered a little off as if he had rehearsed it. "My Maker has also informed them of your wish not to go with Renée, so your cousin Jean is taking guardianship of you until you're eighteen. You will be rejoining them later on tomorrow evening. " Beth nodded as Eric leaned back into the chair he was sitting in and entwined his fingers.

"Okay," was the only thin Beth could think to say; at least she didn't have to go with Renée. "Thank you, Eric." Beth said sincerely as she smiled sadly at him.

Eric seemed to brighten at her smile as he returned it. "Are you done eating?"

Beth looked down at her empty plate and quarter empty glass, snatching up her glass Beth finished off the juice and nodded. Taking her hand in his Eric pulled her out of the dinning room and into the hallway, rolling her eyes at him Beth pulled her hand out of his and looped it around his arm before following him. Eric lead her down a different path than the one she had been token on before that seemed to lead down stairs.

Following his as they turned into a darkly lit room, Eric guided her through to a door were he stopped before the tell tale sign of keys jingling alerted Beth to the fact they were in the garage. Holding on to his arm a little tighter than normal, Eric chuckled before leading Beth through the poorly light room towards what she presumed to be a car.

"Eric is there a reason it's so dim in here?" Beth asked curiously as she heard a car's door open and the lights came on before she was ushered inside the vehicle.

"Keep your hands inside at all times please." Eric said humorously as he buckled her in and shut the door before she could get a single word out.

"Men!" Beth huffed out as the door beside her open and Eric smirking took the driver's seat. Pulling on his own seat belt and pushing the key into the ignition, Eric started up the car before pushing the garage opener on the sun-visor. Turning so he could see out the back window, the sound of the garage door opening echoed throughout the enclosed space making Beth feel excited as if like they were making a break for it…and in a way they were. As Eric put the car in reverse before stepping on it zooming backwards far too fast for Beth's tastes.

The car rocketed out and onto the street before Beth blinked, holding onto the dash of the car as if her life depended upon it. Beth stared at Eric like he was insane, which only seemed to encourage him as he winked at her before putting the car into gear before they had even stopped. Leaning back into her seat Beth took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Eric? I don't think that's good for the car." Beth said cautiously as she watched the houses of the road speed passed her far too fast, that it was making her dizzy. "Could you slow down before you get a speeding ticket, it's not like you're a speed-demon!" Beth added as she grabbed the hand hold above her head.

Eric sighed before he slowed the car down to a normal speed in Beth's case before turning to her. "You can let go of that…" He motioned to the hand hold that she had a death grip on. "…I'll drive at a decent speed." Beth gave him a 'yeah right' look. "I promise lilla duva." Eric added wholeheartedly.

Reluctantly Beth released the hand hold and leaned back into her seat. "Fine, but if you speed and get caught, I have rights to tell you 'I told you so!'" Beth teased as she smirked at Eric who was at the time watching the road and rolling his eyes at the same time.

Relaxing back into her seat Beth watched as the houses of the plush neighborhood passed them by, most of the houses looked like something out of Homes & Gardens. Beth leaned her head back into the seat and closed her eyes. Not realizing that Eric was watching out of the corner of his eye as he drove. Beth had the strange feeling of déjà vu, pushing the thought out of her mind and ignoring the feeling; Beth reopened her eyes and looked over at Eric as he drove through a security gate.

"So, dear Viking speed demon where are we going?" Beth asked teasingly as an amused smile tugged on Eric lips.

"Out, lilla duva." Eric said vaguely as his eyes shined with amusement at Beth puzzled look.

"Out? That's the only hit you gonna give me?" Beth asked curiously. "No…little clue?"

"Nope!" Eric said plainly hiding his humor as he turned the car down a busy street and started off out of the city limits.

"Not even a hint?" Beth pouted as the blonde haired Viking's eyes sparkled with humor at her prodding.

"It's a surprise, lilla duva." Eric chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see, lilla duva."

Beth rolled her eyes at him, before looking out the windows at the desert plains that strongly reminded her of Arizona. Not being able to take the silence anymore Beth looked at the radio before peeking up at Eric, who was still watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Is it alright if I put the radio on?" Beth asked curiously, taking the nodded from Eric as a 'yes', Beth turned the radio on and music started playing through the speakers. Trying not to laugh at the song that was playing, Eric didn't say anything at her choice in music as he took the old interstate out of the city. Turning the volume down a little, Beth continued on looking for something to listen to while Eric drove.

The trip out of Dallas felt like ages, but knowing Beth it was only an hour at tops. Soon the landscape changed again and bright lights in the sky alerted Beth that they were going towards a town before Eric pulled off the old interstate and onto a road that had a welcome sign hanging up from the branch of an old tree. Blocking the images of the crash out of her head, Beth looked curiously over at Eric.

"So this surprise? It's isn't something dangerous is it?" Beth inquired as Eric slowed his speed down to the snail pass of twenty-five as they reached town limits.

"Define 'dangerous', lilla duva?" Eric teased as he slowed even more down and Beth's eyes turned from him to the front windshield.

In a blinding array of colors and lights, Beth watched as people were crossing the road that they were on, heading towards a Carnival or Fair that the town was having. Quickly glancing back at Eric who was still watching her, Beth smiled brightly at him and gestured towards the festivities.

"If this is your surprise than I'm surprised." Beth said cheerfully. "I haven't been to one of these in years."

Eric's brows frown as he slowly navigated his way towards a parking spot. "What do you mean that you haven't been to one of these in years? Surely your town had a County Fair or Carnival that your father had to supervise?" Eric asked as he finally found a parking spot in front of the high school parking lot.

"Well, since you know that I spent my summers for a couple of years down in Arizona. So I missed out on the Forks' County Fair and we never had a Carnival in town before." Beth shrugged before continuing. "They were the only times I got to spend time with Bella. Seeing as she didn't like coming up to Forks that much and it was the only time of the year that we could spend time together."

"What about Christmas or New Year?" Eric inquired as he turned off the car and unbuckled himself.

Beth following his example and unbuckled her seatbelt before answering him. "Renée…" Beth went on explaining, "…she didn't want Bella to come to Forks for Christmas, because she wanted to spend time with her. Not like she couldn't spend time with Bells the rest of the whole year." Beth added bitterly.

Eric frowned at that before opening his door and motioned for her to follow, closing the car doors Eric pressed a button on the keys and the car locked with a flash of its headlights. Smiling over at Beth, Eric grabbed her hand and looped it through his arm before they started off towards where the crowd was gathering.

"So, what did the County Fair in Forks have?" Eric said changing the subject gently, which brought Beth out of her negative thoughts.

Beth thought back to the times she had gone and started off ticking them off of her fingers. "Town Fair," Beth corrected kindly. "Well, they had what most normal Fairs have food stands all around. Some games that you had to through balls at stuff to get prizes and all sorts of different rides. Which I was too chick to ride any of them." Beth laughed at Eric's puzzled look. "I watched a thing on T.V about how they set them rides up and after that I couldn't ride them without fearing that they would come apart."

Eric nodded at that and led them through the crowd towards some of the food stands. "That I can understand, they don't make the rides like they use too, but than again they are just as dangerous as the rides that I've seen in the past." Eric said understandingly as he guided her around and they looked at stuff.

"Really the rides in the past were just as bad as these." Beth pointed at the rocket ride that had a bunch of screaming girls in it.

Eric chuckled, "Worse, lilla duva. There was no safety measures taken back than, so if you fell off and got hurt than you were on your own or worse dead." Eric explained, "Many children lost their lives on carnival rides back than, the only ride I know that was the safest to ride was the carousel." Beth tried picturing Eric on a carousel in Viking garb with a sword riding a carousel horse; giggling at the image it brought up Beth tried not to laugh out loud as Eric looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing," Beth shook her head before continuing on. "Anyways…um there was food stands, rides, games…. Oh, there was the 4-H barn, that the 4-Hers took their craft stuff in and than there was the antique barn that had different old stuff in it. There was old Mary Clair's hot apple cider and homemade doughnut hut in-between them; it was always good especially if it was a nippy day. Hot apple cider and a homemade sour cream doughnut was the best thing, especially after they had just come out of the oven." Beth trailed off into her memories while Eric listened intensively.

"There was a track at the back of the Fair grounds that they had a stadium built next to it, for concerts and stuff. My dad used to take me there for the bumper car derbies and the horse races." Beth smiled as she continued to explain. "Billy and Jake, they had an Indian shop near the old village that was basically a bunch of old buildings that Forks had saved to preserve. I used to hang out there a great deal." Beth said sadly thinking about how Billy and Walton where taking her father's death.

"Who are Billy and Jake Black?" Eric inquired as a group of teenage girls eyed him from a wooden picnic table as they sipped on their drinks, giggling and whispering back and forth to each other. While the pair of them continued to roam around with the lights above them casting a yellow glow upon them.

"Billy Black is…or was my Dad's best friend since as long as I can remember," Beth smiled as she explained. "He's from the Quileute tribe in La Push; he was named my godfather by my Dad when I was a baby. I used to hang out with his kids; Jake is his only son and his youngest child. When my Dad would drag me off with him to go fishing with Billy, I spent most of my time with Jake, since Jake's older sisters were off doing something else. Billy was always known to me as Uncle Billy." Beth finished off as she looked over towards water tank as someone hit the push lever with a football and the girl in the swimming suit dropped into the tank. Loud cheering broke out among the teenage boys as they high-five each other.

Eric steered them away towards a really lemonade stand. "Would you like one?" Eric offered as he gestured towards the stand.

"Sure, thanks Eric." Beth said gratefully to him as he went up to the stand a bought her one before returning to her with his prize.

Handing it over the Beth, "Here you go, so what did you do for fun in Forks?" Eric asked as he steered them off towards the other side of the Fair where it was a little calmer.

"You mean like hobbies and stuff?" Beth replied as they went underneath a balloon bridge.

Eric nodded. "Well I spend a great deal of my time either reading, listening to music, cooking and baking or hanging out with my friends or my Dad." Beth answered thoughtfully, "Mostly I hang out with Angela, she's my best friend at home. I've known her my whole life besides Jake." Beth smiled at the thought of them both. "I like watching movies, although some of the movies that have come out blow."

"So what do you read and listen to?" Eric asked as he pulled out towards him away from a crowd that was starting to pull them apart.

"Oh, I read a bunch of stuff…Harry Potter, Jane Eyre, and few of J.R.R. Tolkien's stuff that I can understand, Jane Austen's stuff, murder mysteries, some histories stuff." Beth counted off a few of them.

"What kind of murder mysteries?" Eric inquired as he led them towards empty picnic table that was under a shade tree.

"Mostly Sherlock Holmes." Beth replied as she sat across from him. "I haven't found anything else to tops it…yet." Beth added causing Eric to smirk at her. "As for music I'm into nearly everything, just not rap or the music that they scream at you and you can't understand what their saying." Beth said honestly as Eric laughed.

"True some of it's bad." He said fondly as he crossed his arms over each other on the table while smiling at her. "What about movies?"

Scrunching up her face which got another laugh out of Eric, Beth stuck her tongue out at him before answering. "Some that are done from books are good, but a lot of the old movies and comedy stuff." Beth smiled as she sipped her drink. "Like Monty Python, Robin Williams."

"I remember a few years back, I had a movie night and Angela, Jake and my other friend Jessica came over and we watched movies until we fell asleep. Most of them were comedies; I freaked Jake out when I put some Disney movies…" Beth laughed, "…It was funny."

"So what about you?" Beth asked as she sipped on her drink.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

By the time Beth and Eric returned to Godric's house the sun was already down and the stars were out and shining brightly in the clear night sky. Laughing as they climbed the stairs with their prizes from the Fair in their arms. Eric followed her into her room and set the treasures in his hands down on top of the dresser.

He turned around to find Beth sound asleep curled up in a ball on the bed with her treasures scattered around her. While on the floor lay her flip-flops, chuckling at the scene before him. Eric carefully plucked the treasures off the bed and placed them on the dresser along with the rest before shucking his own shoes off and crawling in beside her.

Wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders, Eric settled down before whispering in a low voice. "Good night, lilla duva."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. A Gift From the Heart & Return to Forks

**Disclaimer: The same as what is on the first chapter, I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I have to say...Wow, I honestly didn't think I would get this far with it. I have to say thank you to all my fans and faithful readers out there, your reviews helped me a great deal and were great encouragement to me. As always all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, see one give me heads up on it and I'll fix it.**_

_**I also added some more character that you'll be seeing in the future. As some know Charlie was a oops baby, so his parents only had him in the original story. So I decided to gave him two older brothers, along with Eric. I could resist playing with them all.**_

_**Also I would like to recommend that when you read this chapter that you listen to 10,000 miles from Mary Chapin Carpenter. It was from a favorite movie of mine and I thought that if this was a movie scene that, that would be the song playing in the background.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you!**_

_**Translations from Swedish into English**_

_**Lilla duva - little dove**_

_**ditt hjärta och kärlek - **__**your heart and love**_

* * *

**(Chapter Eleven)**

Beth didn't even both telling Eric off for being in her bed when she woke up; instead she got up and got cleaned up before changing her clothes. Looking down at the sleeping figure of the blonde haired Viking lord, Beth smirked as she took a few steps back away from the bed before pouncing on him. Making the bed jolt as she landed on him, Eric bolted up looking wild around before resting his gaze on Beth who was looking innocently up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning, oh Viking-lord-speed-demon!" Beth greeted teasingly from his side as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Good morning, lilla duva." Eric replied as he shuffled a yawn. "Is there a reason that you pounced on me?" Eric asked as he looked lazily at Beth who was full dressed. "Not that I'm complaining." he added as he laid back down and pocked Beth in the side earning a giggle from her.

Beth swatted his hand away before answering. "Just cause I can and that it was morning." Beth smiled brightly up at him. "So up you get!" Beth said as she got up from the bed while trying to drag Eric with her. Sadly he didn't move very far as he tugged her back to him and her wrapped his arms around her like a prison.

"Eric!" Beth whined at him as he smirked. "That's not fair." Beth pouted; Eric rolled his eyes before hugging her to his side.

"Suffer it," Eric murmured into her hair as he rested his against hers. "I just want a few more minutes…"

Beth peered up at him as he closed his eyes; than it snapped all together in her head…today was when she went back to her family!

Beth's jubilant mood disappeared as it turned into a somber one, a frown marred her lips as she hugged Eric waist. Noticing the change Eric opened his eyes and glanced down at her, seeing the sad look on her features, Eric hugged her again. Ever since they had went out yesterday to the county Fair, Eric had been having the oddest feelings, something which he hadn't felt in years…kinship and dare he say love.

Holding her close Eric closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. Relaxing his hold on her, Beth picked up one of his hands and started playing with it. Holding her hand up against his and comparing their size, she wasn't paying an attention to Eric as he reopened his eyes and watched her. Her fingers were short and thin compared to his long and ruff ones, her hand was like a small imprint in his as she stretched her fingers out trying to make them longer.

Eric stared at their hands before chuckling at her. "I don't think they grow any longer if you do that." he said amusedly at her, Beth did the only mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

Smirking devilishly down at her Eric pulled his hands away from hers and started to tickle her sides, shrieks of laughter echoed through the room as Beth tried and failed to squirm away from him. As his long fingers gently dug into her side, panting for air Beth held her hands up in surrender while begging Eric to stop.

"Had enough, lilla duva?" Eric smirked at her as he wiggled his fingers at her teasingly earning a fit of giggles from Beth.

"I surrender; honestly, I surrender just no more tickling." Beth said out of breath as she smiled up at him.

Grinning like a fool Eric released her and got up from the bed. "At least now I know your weakness…" Eric said humorously, "…it's your sides!" Beth huffed at him before getting up and gently tugging his hair out of the braid.

"So you decided after picking on me too get up?" Beth teased, as she untangled his hair for him and handed his the hair tie.

"Maybe…maybe not." Eric said as he eyed her with the same devilish smirk he had on before Beth shook her finger at him like a parent would a child.

"No, no…Godric will be wondering where we are and I would like to spend the rest of the day with you guys before my family shows up tonight." Beth expressed earnestly as sat on her legs while looking at Eric.

Eric nodded as his playful mood dropped a bit. "Alright, so what do you want to do today?" Eric asked curiously, "Seeing as today is your last day with us?" he added a bit sadly, but quickly masked it as Beth thought over what she wanted to do.

"How about we just hang out," Beth answered after a brief pause. "I haven't really got to spend a lot of time with the both of you and I'm curious to know where you come from." Beth said curiously as Eric smiled at her.

"Some of what you ask may not be answered, lilla duva." Eric said honestly as he stood up from the bed and kissed her in the top of her head. "Sometime the past is hard to remember, especially for vampires as old as my Make and I. We tend to forget as we age." Eric explained before disappearing into the bathroom.

Beth shrugged before bouncing off the bed and onto the floor, walking fast she opened the door before heading down the hallway toward the lounge area where Godric seemed to be a lot lately or at least that was what Beth thought as she turned the corner and saw him sitting on the couch with a book in hand.

"Good morning, Godric!" Beth greeted as she slowed her pace down before sitting down next to Godric.

Godric looked up from the page of his book and smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Beth I see you are up early it's nearly eight." Godric replied back as he set the book down in his lap.

"I'm feeling better," Beth admitted before asking. "What are you reading?"

Godric held up the book so Beth could see the title, "Dr. No, James Bond…that's a good one." Beth said as she read the title before looking back up at him. "But I like the movie better." Beth admitted honestly as she leaned back into the couch, while Godric looked at her curiously.

"You mean they made movies out of this?" Godric asked surprised as he looked at the book before looking over at Beth in wonderment.

"There's a whole series, plus the new books on stuff about James's childhood adventures." Beth answered. "I think there is…" Beth counted in her head. "…22 movies, that's not including the remakes." Beth looked at him oddly before asking curiously. "Haven't you seen the movies?"

Godric shook his head, "I didn't even know about the book series until a librarian pointed them out to me." Beth looked a little shocked at him.

"You'll have to come and visit me; my Dad has the whole collection on DVD." Beth insisted determinedly, Godric smiled at her. "He was a huge James Bond fan, although he wasn't that big a fan of Timothy Dalton fan." Beth added as an after thought.

"I would love too, it sounds fun Beth." Godric accepted as he continued to smile at her.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

By the time Eric joined them, Godric and Beth were well on their way to having a list of movies for Godric to see and books for him to read. Which included the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars trilogies. Eric reminded Beth that she hadn't eaten and both Godric and him had yielded to Beth's request that they hang out today.

With most of the morning spent talking, laughing or hearing stories from each other. Beth nearly jumped when Isabel came into the room around five and announced calmly that her cousin Jean and her parents would be here in a half in hour. The mood seemed to change, that Godric tried to keep the conversation light and cheerful. While Eric just listened and made comments whenever he had one.

By the time Isabel came back to inform them of her cousin arrive along with her aunt and uncle's, Beth was jittery and the sun was setting. Eric who had been by her side the whole time, had become even quieter and more somber. Godric didn't comment on it as he took up the role of greeter and host with such grace and calmness, that Beth didn't think her family would be uncomfortable or intimidated by them at all.

"Hello and welcome to my home, I am Godric and this here is my childe Eric." Godric greeted them as he stood in the center of the room. While Beth and Eric hung back behind him as Jean and her parents came into the room fully after being lead in by Isabel. "I see you have met Isabel, my assistant and underling." Godric added as he smiled at them.

Jean smiled back at him before seeing Beth, without a word to anyone in the room. Jean had crossed the room and had wrapped Beth up in a bone crushing hug. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as she held Beth close. Beth had her eyes closed as she hugged Jean back, her Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally came farther into the room.

Releasing Beth, Jean kept her at arms length and scanned her from top to bottom. "I thought we'd lost all three of ya. You have no idea, how happy I was to know that we still had you." Jean said tearful as she smiled at Beth. "It was like a miracle had happened." Jean added as her father laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeanie, let Bess breathe." said Uncle Mike before he turned to Beth. "You alright, Beth?"

"No, but I will be." Beth answered honestly as she smiled at them. Aunt Sally was the next to hug Beth as Uncle Mike turned to Godric who was standing next Eric.

"So which one of you do I owe and thank for saving my niece's life?" asked Uncle Mike plainly, earning a smack on the arm from Aunt Sally who glared at him.

"Michael!" Aunt Sally hissed before turning to Godric and Eric the eldest of whom was still smiling and apologizing. "I'm sorry sir, he was in the Marines. Apparently they beat bluntness' into their recruit's heads as a part of their training." Aunt Sally finished with a glare at her husband.

Godric continued to smile at them sincerely and waved it off. "Not at all, Mr. Swan's bluntness is refreshing. Won't you come in and make yourselves at home, I am sure you would all like to know what happened." Godric added before turning to Isabel and saying something to her in Spanish. Bowing her head she bid them all good night before disappearing from the room in a blink of an eye. Leading her family over to the couch, Beth sat down next to Jean as Godric continued on with the explanations.

After a hour had passed and Beth was still watching her family after they had listened intensively to Godric as he explained about James and how they were unable to save Bella and Charlie. By the end of it, both Jean and her mother were in tears and Uncle Mike had on an expressionless look on his face. Standing up to full height Uncle Mike looked straight into Eric's eyes as if sizing him up before speaking.

"I owe you a great deal Mr. Northman, not only for saving my niece's life…" Uncle Mike said calmly. "…but also killing the son of a bitch that did this to them. Thank you, both of you." Uncle Mike said earnestly to both Eric and Godric as he shook their hands. Eric nodded his head understandingly as Aunt Sally to worn out from being told of what happened to her brother in-law and niece, to glare at her husband properly.

"He was wanted for much more than what we stopped him for, I sorry we couldn't be of more help." Godric said in a wise voice that was filled with sadness.

"Not at all, sir." Uncle Mike said calmly, but his eyes betrayed his really pain within. "You've help us find peace in knowing that their kill is not running around free tormenting others."

Jean sensing the path of the conversation decided to change it and turned to Beth. "So have you eaten dinner Beth?"

Beth frowned before shaking her head. "I totally forgot when I heard you guys were coming. I was too excited to eat." Beth admitted as Godric smiled at her.

"Well than, I insist that you all stay for dinner." Godric held his hand up to stop the protest which was sure to come out of Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally's mouths as they were about to protest. "I insist, although my childe and I have not eaten really food in a long time," Earning a snort from both Eric and Beth, which was silenced with a look from Godric as he glanced at them. "We'd be delighted in talking to you all over dinner."

Not being able to refuse him, Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally nodded their heads in agreement. While Eric winked at Beth, that went unnoticed by all but Godric who was leading them all towards the dinning room. Jean hadn't let go of Beth as they followed Godric through the hallways with Eric to trailing after them as they marched down the staircase.

"So how was Daisy's wedding?" Beth asked Jean quietly.

"Sweetie, she postponed it until your father and sister's funerals were done." Jean answered quietly back, "Which should be happening the day after tomorrow, since their bodies are being sent to Forks tonight."

Beth looked at her in shock, "But it's nearly been a week?" Beth said faintly.

"They hadn't finished with some things, so it took them awhile to prepare them for flight back." Jean explained while Eric who was still behind them listened intensively. "Your mother was hysterical when she found out about what happened. The main story being sent out is that they were killed in a car crash. Only we know the truth now." Jean finished as they came to the dinning room. "We're leaving after dinner, so you're stuff is already packed at my Mom and Dad's.

"She has some belongs here that she has to pack before you can leave." Eric spoke up in a low voice making both of the girls jumped a little. Beth glared at him from over her shoulder, earning a small smirk in return. "I'm sure she'll show you where after dinner." Eric added as Godric opened the dinning room doors and everyone walked in.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

After spending an hour talking over dinner, Godric had told them that they were more than welcome to visit and stay anytime they wished. Getting a hug from Beth who had whispered in his ear to write down both his, Isabel and Eric's address and information so she could talk to them all after she went home.

Eric had guided both Beth and Jean to the room that Beth had been staying in and left them to pack after telling Beth that all the clothes in there were hers and she was to take them with her. Not letting her argue with him, Eric disappeared before Beth could get a word in edgewise out.

Talking while they packed Beth found out that both Bella and her father were being buried in Forks. Mostly because Renée didn't have any plots in Arizona and her father did in Forks or she did, since now everything that was once his was now hers. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Beth finished putting everything in it's proper place before she started to lug them to the car.

But the millisecond that she stepped out of the room Eric was at her side taking the luggage and disappearing with it. Huffing in annoyance Beth turned around and grabbed the next suit case and shoulder bag. But as she turned to leave the room again, Eric stood in front of her with an amused look in his face.

"Don't even think about it." Beth warned him, but she didn't get two steps around him, when he took the bags out of her grasp and disappeared with them.

"Eric!" Beth growled as she waited for him to come back. As if on cue the air rushed around her brushed against her skin as she glared at Eric as he looked innocently at her. "That wasn't nice." Beth pouted at him.

Eric smirked at her, before Beth knew it she wasn't standing anymore instead she felt like she was being zipped away as the air left her lungs. Closing her eyes Beth wrapped her arms around Eric's neck before smacked him on the arm. Suddenly the world wasn't spinning anymore and she wasn't suffocating from the lack of air being missing. Slowly opening her eyes, Beth glared half-heartedly at Eric as he gazed innocently at her from the corner of his eye as he stopped with her in his arms outside near a garden.

Beth smacked Eric on the arm again and growled at him. "Put me down now, Eric! I am not a pet!" Beth hissed annoyed as they stood out in the moonlight.

Eric smirked before he started pouting; Beth knew he was playing it as her glared soften. "Oh for the love of…! Put me down so I can walk." Beth said without any heat in her voice.

Eric quit pouting and grinned at her before setting her down onto her feet. The garden was well groomed and had plants in it that Beth had only seen in books at the library in Forks. Peeking around Eric, Beth spotted a pink rose bush in bloom in the shaded part of the garden where an orange tree stood guarding the plant below from the moonlight that was casting an eerie glow to the garden. Walking over towards it Beth looked at the other plants that were beside the wooden fence that gave the garden privacy and spotted an odd looking bush with closed flowers. When Eric's voice spoke up beside her making her jump a few inches off the ground.

"Their Moonflowers, they only come out during the night when the moonlight's glow shines on them." Eric said softly as he stood beside Beth, "Watch."

Turning back to the closed flowers, Beth's eyes widened as the small little flower that looked like squished up silk started to unfold before her very eyes and glow. Touching the petal's silky surface Beth turned to Eric to see the sad look in his eyes. Not saying a word Eric plucked one of the Moonflowers off the bush and presented it to Beth with some cordiality and gallantness. That Beth had the feeling that he didn't show very much or at all to anyone else.

Accepting the flower from Eric, Beth cradled it in her palm and looked up at Eric as he watched her. "Thank you, Eric…for everything." Beth paused before continuing, "I'm gonna really miss you." Beth hugged him while trying not to crush the delicate flower in her hand.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. "I will miss you too, Beth." Eric said somberly, "I have something for you, but you must promise me that you will take very good care of it." Eric pulled her head up so he could see into her eyes.

"I promise." Beth promised as she watched him pull a small pouch that looked really old with unique designs and beads sown onto it, from his coat and handed it gently to her with a small smile.

"This was given to me by my old brother Fredrik, when I turn sixteen." Eric explained as he watched Beth open the small pouch and pulled out a smooth stone with ruins craved into it. A beautiful gold woven chain ran through the top holes of the stone, flowed out of the pouch and onto Beth palm as she held it up and looked at the stone.

"He told me that these here symbols…" Eric pointed at the small ruins on the side of the stone in Beth's hand. "…mean protection and these here…" Eric pointed at with a pause. "…means ditt hjärta och kärlek (your heart and love) — friendship." Eric quickly finished as he watched her turn the stone carefully around in her hand. "I hand the string replaced years ago with this." Eric held up the gold woven chain before pulling out of Beth hand and unclasping it. Motioning for her to pull her hair back, Eric pulled the necklace up around Beth's neck and clasped in the back before standing back and looking at her.

"It…looks lovely on you." Eric admitted as he gazed at her with warmth.

Beth smiled at him as she pulled the stone up to look at it. "Thank you, Eric." Beth said before she did something that she knew that she shouldn't. Moving quickly Beth pressed her lips to his before her Uncle Mike's voice echoed out calling for her. His lips were soft as she kissed him gently before pulling back. Beth blushed as she looked up at him before her name was called again, not knowing if he was anger or not, Beth dashing off with her flower and pouch in hand.

Getting to the gate Beth looked back at Eric and notice Eric was still in the same spot he was a few minutes ago. "Good bye, Eric." Beth paused in her step before adding. "I hope we met again someday soon." And with that Beth turned and left the garden and Eric in an eerie glow and quietness.

Not witnessing the faint trace of true smile the grace Eric lips as he touched them with his fingers or the sadness that was shining through his eyes. As he looked at where she had been standing only a few minutes ago.

)) ~ ~ ~ ((

The trip out had been quiet or somber as a trip could be for a huge family to booking a plane to return home and bury their loved ones. Beth didn't say anything as she was dressed in dark clothes and had her hoodie up blocking the sight of her mother from her view.

Her orders from her Uncle Mike were clear…say nothing about what really happened until your home. And true to her word Beth had been quiet the whole trip, even with Renée starting to piss her off. So she wouldn't have to hear her mother's sobs of Bella or the little voice inside her head scream a whole bunch of horrid, mean things at Renée.

Beth did the only thing a girl her age could, she put her ear-buds in and turned her MP3 player up loud enough that it blocked Renée's voice, along with the little anger voice that was inside her head blaming Renée for the whole thing happening. Before leaning back into her chair that was blocked in by Jean on one side and Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally other, Beth closed her eyes and block out the world.

Remembering the pleasant feeling of Eric lips on hers, Beth relaxed enough that she fell into a deep asleep with her head leaning against Jean's arm. She didn't hear her Renée's cries of outrage about something one of the relatives were saying nor the loud speaker above them come on and tell them that they'd be landing in Port Angeles in a few minutes. She was dreaming of that day she spent with Eric at the town Fair and how she wished it never ended.

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews and for reading.**_


End file.
